CH11 London
by Miz Em
Summary: Colby and Hannah. Colby and Don have been assigned to the FBI's London Legat office. Set after G is for Grisaille.
1. Chapter 1

Colby watched with amusement while Hannah packed for their month in London. Other than the two checked bags each that they were allowed by the airline, he also had a small shipping allowance from the FBI. But judging by the speed things were piling up in the "to bring" corner of the room, the allowances weren't going to cut it. He laughed suddenly, and decided it was time to step in.

"I think they have lasagna pans in the UK," he said, grabbing the aforementioned pan. He spun her around and kissed her, till she loosened her grip on the pan.

"No fair," Hannah murmured. "I would have put it away if you had just asked me to." She pouted up at him. 

He leaned in to kiss her again. He loved the feel of her soft, full lips. As her arms wound around his neck, he nibbled at her lower lip. His tongue slid in and entwined with hers. Then both of them jumped as the lasagna pan clattered to the floor from his own loosened grasp. 

Hannah burst into giggles. "Well, we know one thing," she said solemnly, eyes alight with laughter, "It lives up to the 'its unbreakable' advertising hype!"

Colby grinned as he swung her up into his arms, "We can pack later..."

-----

The days leading up to the departure date swirled by in a hurry for Colby. There were tons of details to either wrap up or hand off to the agent who would be taking his place on the team while he was gone. Don was just as busy, if not busier. He was handing the reins of the team over to Megan, and they both had to decide which responsibilities to hand off to the agent who would fill Don's place for that month. 

Rilla had gifted all three of them with business class upgrades. Don had resisted it at first, but now that they were done with the Los Angeles to Chicago segment of the flight, even Don was glad that Rilla had been persuasive. The four hour segment from Los Angeles was just barely bearable. Colby wasn't looking forward to the next eight hours from Chicago to London. They had a few hours between flights in Chicago and were stretching their legs, when a familiar soft voice greeted them, "Colby. Don. Oh, Hannah, you look fabulous!"

Hannah jumped up with a laugh, "Rilla! Oh, what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" They hugged as Jared, Rilla's husband looked on indulgently. 

Colby hugged and kissed Rilla affectionately, "This can't be a coincidence. Where are you two off to?"

"Caught me," Rilla laughed, eyes glowing with happiness, "It's just a long weekend in the Caribbean. I knew you were connecting through here so I talked Jared into walking by this gate. Just to see if you were here."

"I'm quite positive she planned our flights so we could do this," Jared observed dryly, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the guilty look on Rilla's face.

Don laughed, "I have to thank you, for those upgrades. I'm not sure I could handle another eight hours without them." He paused, "Well, I guess I could, I just would have been uncomfortable."

"And unbearable at the end of it," Colby said wryly. "And since I'd be on the receiving end of it, not Hannah, I'm eternally grateful to you, Rilla."

Rilla laughed softly at the chagrined look on Don's face. She hugged him affectionately, "How's Robin? I miss working with her."

Don smiled tentatively, "She's... fine. She misses you too."

Rilla took them into the airline lounge where they could wait more comfortably, and they spent a more pleasant layover than they had anticipated.

-----

Colby and Don looked on in amusement as Hannah peeked into the first class cabin. They'd been happy with their seats in business class. They were roomy and reclined further than economy class seats. "Their seats turn into beds!" Hannah whispered excitedly to Colby who laughed and planted a kiss on her willing lips. 

Don groaned. They did that all the time. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to tolerate it all month. 

Hannah looked apologetic, but it didn't faze Colby in the least. Colby laughed as Don put on the Bose sound-cancelling headsets that the flight attendents had handed out to business class passengers, and closed his eyes. 

A couple of hours later, the activity in the plane settled down as the passengers either opted to watch the movies or to sleep. 

Colby grinned suddenly. 

"What?" Hannah looked around curiously. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly." He unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the restroom. She giggled as he crowded in with her. 

"These are a little bigger than the domestic ones," she murmured.

"Thank goodness," then his mouth claimed hers, while his hands were busy unbuttoning her shirt. He swirled his tongue over a nipple already erect from the cool air, which made her gasp. He sucked on each nipple, she moaned low in her throat at the pleasure. He picked her up and propped her on the basin, parting her legs. He quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed his briefs down. 

She pressed against him urgently, the need for him almost unbearable. Her hands were busy caressing him, her tongue licking and exploring his neck. She then moved on to nibble and suck on his earlobe. She gasped as he slid several fingers into her, thrusting and caressing her, till she was ready for him. 

He thrust hard into her, and captured her mouth with his before she could scream. He continued to thrust hard and fast, bringing her up and over in a climax, before he climaxed himself. He pressed tender kisses as he helped her dress.

As they slipped out of the rest room, they startled a flight attendent, who promptly grinned at them. They could only return the grin sheepishly.

It didn't take long for Hannah to drift off to sleep. Colby drew the blanket over her and kissed her lightly on her temple. Then settled in to sleep as well.

-----

"Hannah! Hannah!" A musical voice called out as they dragged wearily out of baggage claim at Heathrow Airport. 

"Eleanor! Oh, Eleanor, it's so good to see you!" Hannah dropped her bags and rushed to hug her friend. 

Don laughed as other passengers looked at them in annoyance. They had stopped where Hannah dropped her bags so that they wouldn't be unattended. 

Colby grinned at Don, "A laugh a minute. That's my girl."

"Woman, Colby, woman," Hannah said tartly, eyes brimming with laughter as she came back with Eleanor in tow. She introduced everyone, roundly ignoring the daggered looks the other passengers were giving her. 

Eleanor laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Hannah! Come on, let's get you settled in the car, so we can be on our way."

-----

Colby was glad of Hannah's wide-eyed enjoyment of everything, it masked his own reaction. He'd travelled before while he was in the army, but even on furlough, he'd never been to the UK. Things were different here. They drove on the other side of the street for one thing. He was amused at the cameras that Eleanor pointed out on the highways. These cameras photographed the license plates of the cars that were speeding and automatically sent tickets to the registered address. Three tickets like that meant a suspended license. There was a camera every quarter of a mile or so. He wasn't surprised that there was no speeding. 

Still, she got them to the American Embassy in Grosvenor Square in very little time. That was another thing, pronunciation. "Grosvenor" was pronounced "Grovenor". He didn't know why they would put a letter in the word if it wasn't going to be included in the pronunciation.

They were assigned quarters in the South Kensington area. They received a subsidy in addition to the quarters, everything else was up to them. South Kensington was just a short underground tube ride to Grosvenor Square and Scotland Yard. The boxes they had shipped earlier had already arrived and been moved to their quarters. Colby was impressed with the efficiency. 

The flats were small, like any London residence, but it was in a nice part of town, and it was clean and comfortable. They were simply furnished with the usual amenities. Hannah was happy with the flat that she and Colby got. It was just slightly larger than Don's. Whoever assigned the quarters had been kind to them.

"Do you want to unpack and settle in, Hannah? Or come spend the weekend in Weybridge?" Eleanor asked. 

"I don't think it'll take us long to unpack, Eleanor. But, honestly, all I want to do is stretch out and get some sleep."

"If Colby will let you," Don couldn't help teasing. He laughed at the gleam in Colby's eyes.

"Can't keep his hands off you, can he?" Eleanor was amused, she'd already noticed that. 

"He can wait. It wasn't very comfortable in the plane."

"The seats were very comfortable," Don began to say. Then, "Oh. Jeez, Colby, no way!"

Colby only grinned.

Eleanor laughed, "I can see it's going to be entertaining to have you lot around. Call me when you're ready. I'd love to at least have you over for a day before you have to start work."

Hannah hugged Eleanor goodbye.

----- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**  
_I use a mix of fact and fiction. Use this rule of thumb, if it's in relation to a fictional character, then it's more than likely fiction (i.e. being assigned quarters, getting to use a car, that sort of thing). Otherwise, it's fact, especially when I include dates and place/street names. Oh, any observations that they make, opinions they have, well, they're mine, and probably biased. :-P_

-----

With Colby doing most of the heavy lifting, it didn't take them long to unpack their bags and boxes. Colby smiled tenderly as Hannah slid between the sheets with a sigh of pleasure. She looked exhausted. "I'm going to walk around a bit, check out the neighborhood and find a route that I can use for a run," he murmured softly into her ear, gently caressing her cheek.

"Mmm, okay," Hannah was already half asleep.

Colby was sleepy too, but he needed to stretch out after all those hours in the plane and he was itching for a run. He left to find out if Don wanted to join him.

The two men strolled outside, pleased to see that the sun was still shining. It was mid-morning on Saturday and the streets were teeming with people. Stores lined the main road, and after a few minutes walk they found themselves in front of Harrod's on Brompton Road. Colby grinned, Hannah was going to enjoy that.

"People are different and yet the same," Don observed.

Colby nodded, "The accents are different, the lingo is different. But you still have teenagers hanging out, scoping out other teenagers."

They weren't just scoping out other teenagers, Don thought with a grin. There had been several admiring glances their way. Some for the younger agent, but he'd received a few winks when bold eyes met his.

Picking up the pace, they reached Hyde Park. They broke into a run along the first footpath they reached, staying around the edge of the park, so that they could head towards Marble Arch. When they'd checked out the map, they'd noticed that the embassy was only a mile and a half away. While they might not run to work, it was possible that they might run home at the end of the work day.

They enjoyed the companionable run in silence, until they dropped to a walk just before they got Marble Arch to turn towards Grosvenor Square.

"It isn't laid out to be easy to find," Don huffed.

Colby smirked at Don, because he wasn't even breathing hard.

Don cut him an annoyed look, and changed the subject as they walked around Grosvenor Square before heading back in the direction of their quarters. "Hannah seems to be in good spirits. And she's walking well."

"Yeah, she's been really excited about coming here. They've been making all kinds of plans via email. I think she's going to take the train out to Weybridge most days. Eleanor's going to be taking her all over the place. She'll probably see more of England than we will." Colby was quiet for a few minutes. "She was so excited about coming here that she actually stuck to the physical therapy program. It's only when she's tired that the limp is noticeable."

"I saw that," Don said quietly. "It isn't your fault, Colby. And she might not have made it this far if you hadn't been there for her."

"She wouldn't have been shot in the first place."

Don tried to ease the grim expression on the younger man's face, "You don't know that. It was an entirely random thing, Colby."

Colby shrugged, "Well, it's over now. Things are finally looking up again, and I couldn't be happier about it. How are things with you and Robin?"

It was Don's turn to be grim, "We haven't talked since I mentioned coming to London."

Startled, Colby turned to Don, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Since I'm the one who started it?"

"No, it's more than that, Colby, but thanks. Robin and I both work long hours, it's hard to get our schedules to coincide. Plus, she's not sure she wants to make it an exclusive relationship. And I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to relationships. So, it's been a little rocky."

"What are you going to to?" Colby asked sympathetically. He was happy with Hannah, and he hated that Don wasn't finding the same happiness with Robin.

Don shrugged, "Keep trying until there's a reason not to try. I'll call her later and see how she reacts."

They stopped when they found a Marks and Spencer Simply Food to pick up some staples and headed back to the flats.

"What's your plan for the weekend, Don? Hannah thought we might go up to Weybridge for the rest of the weekend after she's taken her nap. It'll only take about 30 minutes by train. We might as well. Eleanor said you were more than welcome."

"That sounds good to me, Colby. Just give me a call when you guys are ready to go."

After putting the groceries away, and taking a shower, Colby decided to wake Hannah despite the possible repercussions.

He sat on the edge of the bed and for a few moments just simply drank in the sight of her. Gently, he brushed her hair away from her forehead, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He traced the curve of her lips, and pressed a kiss on those lovely, full lips. Moving lower, he placed a kiss on her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her soft, fragrant skin, as he slid the sheet off her. He realized that was starting to recognize her favorite Gardenia Lily. Then, as always, he sighed softly when his eyes were drawn down her side to the scars that the bullets left behind.

"Hannah," he murmured in her ear, grinning when she didn't even stir. He ran his hand over the curve her hip in a gentle caress. "Hannah, we should try to get going. Get in synch with the time zone as soon as we can."

She moaned softly, "Just a few more minutes, Colby, please."

He laughed, "The coffee's ready. Wake up for me, honey, please."

"Mmmm, okay." She opened sleepy eyes to him.

Reaching over to kiss her forehead, he slid his arms under her and picked her up, making her giggle.

"Alright, I'm awake," she was laughing now. "Are we going to Weybridge then?"

"Yeah, Don's pretty much ready too. We might as well."

"I'll call her, and tell her to expect us at the train station."

-----

"Long time no see," Hannah said, laughing, when she saw Eleanor waiting for them at the Weybridge train station.

Eleanor grinned in response. She was happy to see that the nap had refreshed Hannah back to the bright-eyed cheery woman she knew and loved. Then Eleanor laughed delightedly when Colby leaped off the train and swung Hannah into his arms. It amused her that he seemed unable to keep his hands off Hannah. She caught her breath sharply, when Don swung down from the train, smiling widely at Colby's antics. She was surprised that his attractive smile had escaped her notice when they'd met earlier that day. Had she been quite so preoccupied?

"Good to see you again, Eleanor," he turned his smile on her.

For a moment, she was at a loss for words. Then, aware of Hannah's surprised and speculative glance, she greeted them hastily, and showed them the way to her car.

"Weybridge has two claims to fame. It's the home of Runnymede, where King John purportedly signed the Magna Carta in 1215. And later, it was the home of Oatlands Palace, built by Henry the Eighth in 1537. The Magna Carta Memorial at Runnymede might be an interesting place for you to visit. It was presented to us by the American Bar Association, because the American Constitution was inspired by the Magna Carta. We have an excellent golf course here, and if you're lucky, you might even get to play golf with Nick Faldo, who lives here in Weybridge."

Colby looked up in excitement. He was an avid golfer, he just hadn't had much time to golf lately. Don laughed at his enthusiasm.

Hannah was amused to see the normally unflappable Eleanor stare open-mouthed at the sight of Don laughing. She'd never seen her quite so attracted to anyone. She nudged Eleanor, grinning.

"Er, I live just up this way, on St. George's Hill."

And as the car pulled into the gate, their jaws dropped in amazement at the sight of the house at the end of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Eleanor!" breathed Hannah in amazement. "Oh, Eleanor! It's beautiful!" 

Eleanor smiled shyly, "It was my father's, of course. I had to refurbish it when it was passed to me. I made some changes in the garden, added some different flowers." When Hannah raised her eyebrows, Eleanor continued, "It's a two story Regency style house, with five bedrooms. There's an indoor pool, and an acre in the back."

Don and Colby exchanged glances. It was a huge place for just one person.

They pulled up to the front door, and a middle-aged gentleman stepped out.

Hannah clutched Eleanor's arm, "Not... a butler!"

"I'm afraid so. I can't manage this place by myself. There's a butler, and a cook. They don't live in though. And I use a cleaning service and a garden care service." She smiled at the look on Hannah's face. "Daddy did very well as a venture capitalist."

"And you're continuing in the family business, aren't you?" Hannah asked curiously.

Eleanor nodded, "Leave your things. Alfred will get them. I'll show you around."

"Alfred?" Colby had to struggle not to laugh.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ah, nothing, sorry."

Eleanor laughed, but said nothing.

Hannah gasped as she walked in the front door, the foyer had a vaulted ceiling, and a curved staircase wound around each side of the foyer to the upper floor, joining together in the center as a railed gallery. The floor was a beautiful Italian marble.

Each room on the lower floor was large and spacious. The kitchen boasted a huge central island, and the drawing room featured a fireplace and glazed double doors that led to the gardens at the back of the house. The doors in the breakfast area in the kitchen led to the indoor pool.

"I have an office back that way, it overlooks the front gardens," Eleanor explained. "Come on, I'll show you the bedrooms and you can decide which bedroom you want."

Colby slipped an arm around Hannah as they started up the stairs.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine for now," she murmured. "Oh! This one!" She exclaimed, when she saw the lovely wrought iron bedstead.

Eleanor laughed, "Well, that didn't take long."

As they went through the last bedroom, Hannah said quietly, "It must have been difficult for you when we used to camp out at Kayla's, all four of us bundled into her tiny bedroom."

"Those were some of the happiest days of my life, Hannah," Eleanor turned to look Hannah in the eye. "I can't tell you what it means to me to have friends like the three of you. People who didn't care who my father was or how much money he had." She hugged Hannah fiercely. "And it's really good to have you here."

As they headed back down, Hannah asked, "Will you show me a little of the garden? It's so beautiful, with all those flowers!"

"Of course! I had these done in the style of the cottage garden. Essentially, a profusion of flowers where ever space permits. There are also lots of climbing roses on trellises and even some of the walls. Lots of pink asters, lavendar, scarlet and blue pimpernel, candytufts, cornflowers, daisies, forget-me-nots, foxgloves, larkspurs, sweet william, oh goodness, just a little of everything. And the red poppies, of course."

"Why, of course?" Don finally spoke up.

"It's a symbol of respect for the men and women who gave the ultimate sacrifice for the cause of freedom, justice and peace. Dating back to World War I, at Flanders Field. I guess it's largely based on the poem by John McCrae in 1915. It goes like this:

_In Flanders Fields the poppies blow   
Between the crosses, row on row   
That mark our place; and in the sky   
The larks, still bravely singing, fly   
Scarce heard amid the guns below_

_'We are the Dead. Short days ago   
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved, and were loved, and now we lie   
In Flanders fields.'_

_'Take up our quarrel with the foe:To you from failing hands we throw   
The torch; be yours to hold it high   
If ye break faith with us who die   
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow   
In Flanders fields.' _"

There was silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dampen your spirits," Eleanor began to apologize.

"Oh, no, I think it's wonderful," Don said gently.

"Nevertheless, we should probably go in."

Don held out his arm to her, and after a second's hesitation, Eleanor took it. Cradling her hand in the crook of his arm, he escorted her in.

Colby's lips twitched in amusement as he watched them leave then turned to Hannah with a sweeping bow, "Milady, after you."

Hannah burst into laughter, "You need a lot more practice, Idaho." Then she shrieked as he hoisted her on his shoulder and carried her in.

-----

They spent a pleasant evening just talking and laughing. Eleanor and Hannah reminisced about the year that Eleanor had spent in the US. They joked and laughed with Colby about Kayla and Willow whom he'd also met. Don relaxed and simply listened, enjoying the sound of their laughter.

Dinner was a casual affair because Eleanor wanted them to feel at home. Hannah thought the roast beef and yorkshire pudding was fabulous, although Colby thought privately that he did a better job with the yorkshire pudding. Dessert was a delicious English treacle tart, which none of them had ever had.

When the conversation turned into girl talk, Don excused himself and went to bed. Colby wandered around the rooms while the girls continued to chat, and ended up browsing a bookcase. He grinned when he got to a couple of books.

"Hey, Eleanor, I'm going to take these books upstairs with me, if that's alright," Colby raised his voice so she could hear him. He heard something that he passed for assent, and went on upstairs. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before Hannah followed.

-----

"Look what I found in the bookcase," Colby grinned when Hannah finally came upstairs. "The Man's Gourmet Sex Book, and the Woman's Gourmet Sex Book. 365 Sensual Experiences. Each."

Hannah choked on the sip of water she was taking, then burst into giggles, "No way! In Eleanor's bookcase?"

"I don't know if they're hers, but yeah, I found them downstairs." His eyes gleamed, "Want to find out what sensual experience is in store for us today?"

"Does it involve silk scarves or handcuffs? The wrought iron bedstead would be perfect for either of those."

Colby threw back his head in laughter, "That's why you wanted this bedroom!"

Hannah grinned, "Why'd you think?"

"I didn't know. So, you ready for your July 12 sensual experience?"

"Well, let me read it, Colby." Hannah snagged the book and began to read, "_'Here is a way to vary the side-by-side, partners-facing position for intercourse that will enable you to drive the full length of your penis in and out of her vagina far more easily, thus greatly increasing the pleasure for both of you.'_ "

Hannah moaned as Colby began to nibble on her ear lobe. He reached around her and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. His fingers caressed her breasts through her shirt and bra. He slid his fingers to her nipples with began to squeeze them gently. He unbuttoned her blouse and scooped her breasts out of her bra, but left the bra on. He unzipped her pants, and slid her panties off her, grinning at how hot and wet she already was. He slid back up along her body. "What else does it say?" he murmured in her ear, his breath feathering erotically down her neck.

"Um. _'It is best to begin with you lying on your back while she lies above you and places her legs outside your own as she settles down onto your penis. Wait until the two of you are locked together in the rhythms of sex, and then, with your arms tight around her, roll to one side.'_ Oh God! Colby!" Hannah dropped the book with a moan, as he settled her over his crotch. He rubbed his jean-clad crotch against her naked one as he raked his teeth over her aroused nipples.

"I need... " Hannah's soft whimper of frustration was muffled as he pulled her down for a kiss. His tongue slid in and twirled with hers. He continued the friction of his crotch on hers, and he felt her reach her climax. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her onto her back. His mouth still on hers, still kissing and licking her lips and tongue, he stripped his jeans and boxer briefs off. As she came down a little from her climax, he began to place a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Now, lets try this book again," he murmured as he lay down next her on his back. He rolled her on top of him.

She took over and straddled him, lowering herself on him, moaning as she pushed down so he filled her deeply as possible. She began to ride down, and he thrust up as she did so. As they continued their rhythm, she leaned down, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her mouth covered his in another kiss.

He reached an arm down and hooked it under her leg, pulling her leg up until it rested in the crook of his arm. His thrusts went deeper inside her as he thrust harder and faster.

She was writhing with the pleasure and her moans grew more guttural, as once again she approached orgasm. She muffled her scream against his shoulder as she climaxed again. This time, he climaxed with her.

The room was quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Then Hannah gasped in laughter when Colby said, "I could get used to this book."


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah laughed to herself as she walked into the breakfast nook the next morning. Eleanor was standing by the glass doors watching Don and Colby as they swam laps in the pool. "Hands off my man," she teased her. 

Eleanor started, she had been so fascinated she hadn't heard Hannah come in. She smiled sheepishly, "Caught me gawking. They're fine looking men, quite an enjoyable sight watching them swim laps. They've been at it for a hour." When Hannah's eyes widened, she hastened to add, "Oh, no! I haven't been watching them for an hour."

"Uh huh." Hannah joined her at the glass doors.

"They've been pacing each other. Oh my!" Eleanor let out a gasp of admiration as both men pulled themselves out of the pool.

Giggling, Hannah reached over and pushed Eleanor's jaw up by the chin. They both enjoyed the view as the men dried themselves off.

"They're watching us," Colby said in amusement as he glanced over to Don. "Eleanor seems interested in you, Don. How are you going to handle it? Since things aren't certain with Robin?"

Lips quirking in amusement, Don cut Colby a glance. "I don't think it's any of your business."

Colby shrugged good-naturedly.

As they came through the glass doors, Eleanor said, "Breakfast is warming on the sideboard. So anytime you're ready." She was glad her voice was steady. She watched a little wistfully as Colby kissed Hannah.

"We won't be long," Don said gently. He'd noticed the wistful glance. "Come on, Colby. You can leave her alone for 20 minutes!"

Colby smirked as he headed up the stairs with Don.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," Hannah said apologetically, "If it bothers you, I'll tell him to stop."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, I think it's sweet. It's more than lust, isn't it?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think so. Although lust is a big part of it. He's a healthy man," Hannah laughed. Her expression softened, "For my part, I still can't quite believe how lucky I am, that he stayed with me, through the tears and the tantrums, through the physical therapy. I don't know that I would have made it without him."

A soft smile lightened Eleanor's wistful expression, "There's something in his eyes when he looks at you. Like he can't quite believe how lucky he is, either. Does he feel guilty that you got shot?"

"I... don't know. I've never even thought about it." Hannah was quiet as she looked out over the back gardens.

Male laughter carried into the breakfast area from the stairs, and the men weren't far behind.

"I'm starving," Colby announced as he headed directly for the buffet on the sideboard.

"Me, too," Don wasn't far behind him.

Laughing, the ladies joined them.

"This bacon looks different," Don commented, "And we don't usually have tomatoes at breakfast."

Eleanor laughed, "Yes, even breakfast is quite different here. That's back bacon, a little more meat and a little less fat in it than the streaky bacon you're used to in the States."

After a short silence while everyone dug into their breakfast, Eleanor said, "I thought we would go to Stonehenge, and the Salisbury area today, if you're up to it. Then I'll run you back to London in the car."

"That sounds good, Eleanor, thanks for showing us around like that. I really appreciate it," Don thanked her.

The smile that Eleanor bestowed on him was not lost on either Colby or Hannah.

-----

"The hamper with your picnic lunch is in the boot, Miss Eleanor," Alfred told Eleanor as they finished up their breakfast.

"Thank you, Alfred. That will be all today, I think. We'll dine in London tonight."

It didn't take very long for them to get packed and bundled in the car. Don decided to ride up front so that Colby and Hannah could sit together in the back.

"What will you and Colby be doing in London? Hannah mentioned that you'll be working, but she wasn't sure what it entailed."

Don smiled at her, "The FBI has a Legal Attaché program that does a great deal of coordination between the FBI and any overseas leads, but it's become particularly important in support of our counterterrorism efforts. One of the Legat's responsibilities is training classes for the local police for these efforts. The London office is fairly central, the training classes this month will be attended by police from all over Europe. We're focusing mainly on the areas where new Legat offices will be opened in the near future."

"Won't you miss the investigation side of things?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I'm sure they'll be more than happy to use and abuse us in addition to the training classes," Colby said dryly. "We don't have jurisdiction here though, so it'll mainly be checking out leads and evaluating information."

"Something we could probably use Charlie for," Don mused as he looked out the window at the passing scenery.

-----

"Old Sarum is really just ruins now, but it's an excellent example of a motte and bailey castle. The motte is a mound of dirt that the castle is built on. This dirt is usually dug up from a trench that eventually becomes the moat. The bailey is a lower level of additional space that's adjacent to the motte. Most domestic buildings would be located there, like the stables, or kitchens. The buildings on the motte were originally built of wood, but as you can see from the ruins, they were eventually replaced with a stone tower. Oh!" Eleanor slipped as she tried to climb up a small grassy incline.

Don caught her before she fell, and held her close to his chest. He looked down at her as he murmured, "Careful."

Eleanor's lips parted, and for a moment, she thought he would kiss her. But he straightened up and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "Right, um, the view is lovely from up here. But you can also see why this place was ideal for defense. In 1219 the bishop moved his cathedral to New Sarum, now called Salisbury Cathedral. And Old Sarum subsequently fell into disuse."

"It's beautiful here, Eleanor," Hannah was thrilled at the serenity of the place. "I could sit here all day and just sketch all of this."

"I think you'll find a little more to sketch at Salisbury Cathedral, which is our next stop." Eleanor smiled at Hannah's obvious enjoyment. "But we'll give you an hour or so to sketch."

-----

As they drove on to Salisbury Cathedral, Eleanor asked, "Did you bring formal attire? The US Embassy is famous for their parties. You'll probably be attending just to, what's the phrase, 'scope out' the people from other embassies!"

"Do you think so?" Colby looked at Hannah, smiling. "You might get some dancing in after all, Hannah."

She smiled as she curled up against his chest, "It'll be good practice, anyway."

Don looked amused, "I didn't know you danced, Colby."

"Yeah, well, Hannah decided to take dance classes because the physical therapist recommended it as a way to strengthen her legs. I just couldn't see letting another man put his arms around her. So I signed up as well."

Laughing now, Don commented, "So that's why you take off like a bat out of hell some evenings?"

Colby chuckled, "Yeah. I have to get there on time because of this one guy. He keeps trying to partner with Hannah. I swear I'm going to have to tear him limb from limb one day. He undresses her with his eyes."

"Like you don't!" Hannah laughed.

"That's different," Colby replied indignantly.

Everyone burst into laughter at that. "Just how exactly is it different?" Eleanor asked in amusement.

"I belong to Hannah."


	5. Chapter 5

In the silence that ensued, Hannah looked at Colby with wide eyes, her lips formed in an O. 

"You do own me." Colby murmured, and leaned in to kiss her parted lips. He deepened the kiss when she responded, his tongue slipping in to caress hers.

She moaned softly, then broke away in some embarrassment when Don groaned.

Colby laughed, "Sorry, dux femina facti."

"'The woman is in charge', I'm impressed," Eleanor was amused at Colby's use of Latin. 

"Don't be," he said wryly, "That's one of very few Latin phrases I know."

She laughed, but noted with envy the picture of contentment that they made, nestled in each other's arms. "That's an unusual sentiment from a man, that you belong to her."

Smiling a little sadly, Colby settled Hannah more comfortably against his chest, "I only know how I felt when I thought I'd lost her."

"He was devastated. I'd never seen anyone quite so shattered," Don said, almost to himself.

"Gee, thanks, Don, I could have gone all my life without everyone knowing that."

They laughed, as Colby had meant them to, but Hannah hugged Colby tightly. She hadn't realized the full depth of his feelings, and her soft heart, already undeniably his, melted even further.

"Oh, look at that!" Hannah scrambled up from Colby's arms, awed as the spire of the Salisbury Cathedral rose majestically into view. "This, I know a little about! The spire is 404 feet, it's Britain's tallest spire. It's built in the English Gothic style, only taking 38 years to complete. It's the only cathedral built in a single architectural style. Oh, Colby, look at those arches!"

Barely able to contain her excitement, Hannah spilled out of the car clutching her sketchbook and pencils. Smiling at her excitement, Colby followed closely behind her. "Take lots of pictures, Colby, I'm going to sketch some of the features," she murmured, already engrossed in her sketching.

"What do you want me to take pictures of?" Colby asked.

"Everything," she said, vaguely, waving her hand around. 

Colby looked incredulously at her, then left to do the best he could.

Don laughed as he and Eleanor went inside, "She's definitely in charge!"

Eleanor smiled at Don, "Hannah loves the art in the architecture. And this is a particularly beautiful style."

"Tell me."

"The dominant feature of the English Gothic style is the pointed arch, called a lancet. They're used almost universally, meaning in the doorways and windows and not just in arches of wide span like those of the nave arcade," Eleanor paused for Don to get a full effect of it.

Hannah and Colby caught up with them. Hannah picked up the explanation, "The pointed arch also looks more elegant and is far more efficient at distributing the weight of the stonework above it. It's possible to span higher, wider gaps using narrower columns. And these columns are composed of clusters of slender, detached shafts. These are a dark, polished Purbeck 'marble'. They surround a central pillar, or pier, attached by circular moulded shaft-rings. Oh, I can tell right now they're going to inspire an entire line of jewelry!"

Don looked at her in astonishment, "I don't know if anyone really wants to wear a cathedral around their necks, Hannah!"

She laughed, "No, not a whole cathedral! Just the design elements." Noticing the doubtful look on Don's face, she said gently, "You'll see."

Colby kissed her, "I'm going to look around. I'll come back for you."

She nodded absently, sketching furiously. 

"Don't forget to look at England's oldest working clock," Eleanor reminded him, "And the copy of the Magna Carta housed here."

He grinned and waved, "We'll meet back here later."

Eleanor looked at Don and raised an eyebrow.

"The Magna Carta first, I think. Then a walk around the grounds. I need to stretch out."

She'd been there a number of times before, showing friends or family around. But she'd never seen anyone scrutinize the Magna Carta the way Don was doing now. He was truly interested in the significance of the Magna Carta. His sense of timing was also impeccable. It was as though he had allotted a certain amount of time for each item on his agenda, and when that time was up, he was done. 

He flashed his heart stopping smile at her, "Shall we?" And reached for her hand. They strolled out onto the grounds hand in hand. 

She identified each building to him as they passed them, but for the most part, they walked in companionable silence. 

When they got to a quiet spot, he finally spoke, "Eleanor, you must know I'm very attracted to you." He paused to gauge her response. She smiled faintly but didn't answer. "I have a girlfriend in Los Angeles. Of sorts."

Eleanor laughed, "Of sorts? How does Robin feel about that?"

His eyebrow quirked.

"Hannah mentioned her in one of our emails back and forth," Eleanor was still smiling. "She was telling me about you."

Don smiled, "Of course." He pulled her close, and she leaned willingly against him. "Robin and I haven't spoken to each other in several weeks. She's upset at me for some reason I can't quite fathom right now. But I don't want to give up on the relationship."

"I'm not asking anything of you, Don," Eleanor said quietly. "I hardly think we're going to give up the lives we know for each other. And I'm sure Colby and Hannah would be discreet."

"You're very beautiful," Don murmured. He slipped his left arm around her and cupped her neck in his hand. With the fingers of his right hand, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, then traced the line of her jaw down to her chin. Tilting her head back, his lips feathered against hers until they parted in response. He licked her lower lip, and her tongue met his. His tongue swirled around hers, then his lips slanted across hers, devouring her mouth. 

Then suddenly, it was like she couldn't get enough. She hooked her arm around his neck, and kissed him back, pressing her body close to his.

Colby cleared his throat. As they sprang apart, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have interrupted but that policeman over there is striding over. Quite purposefully, in fact."

They watched as the policeman turned away. Colby was amused to note that Eleanor settled back into Don's arms, as they walked back to the Cathedral.

Hannah raised her eyebrows when she saw them, but Colby shook his head, cutting off any questions she was going to ask. 

"They've apparently decided to get together," he murmured in her ear.

"I see." Part of her was worried, but another a part of her couldn't help being glad that Eleanor's eyes were shining with happiness.

The ride to Stonehenge was a quiet one. Hannah was nestled in Colby's arms, and Eleanor's hand rested in Don's whenever she could.

Colby was privately disappointed with Stonehenge when they finally got there. 

"It's smaller than I thought," Hannah said, as she walked around it.

"No less a feat for it," Eleanor replied.

"I suppose," Hannah said doubtfully. "I guess I just don't understand it well enough to know. Maybe I just don't feel the magic of the place because you can't get into the inner circle of stones."

Eleanor smiled, "Perhaps. If I had been better prepared, I could have shown you the ley lines in the area. But I don't have any dowsing rods with me. Some other time."

They chatted and laughed as Eleanor drove them back to London, stopping at Brick Lane for Bangladeshi food. Wisely, they ordered their dishes mild, and they all enjoyed it. 

"Come up for a cup of tea?" Don asked as they pulled up to the flats. 

Laughing, Eleanor quipped, "I didn't think you knew how to brew a cup of tea."

He grinned, "I don't. But I'd let you."

She was still laughing, but said, "Not tonight, I'm sorry. I have an appointment early in the morning. Perhaps another day. Soon."

"Alright." Don kissed her goodnight, not caring that Colby and Hannah were standing there. 

Hannah stared in fascination, but Colby only grinned. 

"Eleanor. Just... be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Hannah murmured as she hugged Eleanor goodbye.

"It'll be fine, Hannah. I know what I'm doing. I'll see you tomorrow around lunch." 


	6. Chapter 6

Special Agent Jensen Graves showed Don and Colby around the Embassy the next morning, introducing them to key people. The Ambassador had been busy but seemed an affable man. 

"We do a lot of coordination between the branches of service here at the Embassy. And frankly, it's a lot easier here, because there's comparatively very little posturing or rivalry. Everyone works together because we want America to look good. I always used to hate coordinating with the local police or with the CIA stateside, but it's very different here," Jensen was saying as he showed them to the training rooms. "We usually put on the training ourselves, when it's just a week here or there. A full month of training is beyond our resources."

"Well, I know Colby here is very happy that you needed help," Don grinned at the younger agent. 

Jensen acknowledged that with a laugh, "Since you're on temporary duty here, you're free to go after the training sessions. But we won't turn down any help you're willing to give. And, there's a sign up list to use one of the two cars we have for temporary duty personnel. I'm sure you won't have a problem getting it for the weekends."

That cheered Colby up, "Thanks! That'll be handy for taking my girlfriend around without imposing on her friend all the time."

"Oh, the embassy puts on a buffet spread every Wednesday night for the students. Embassy staff, which we're part of, are also welcome. There's a formal this Friday welcoming the the students from Greece and Croatia, and it includes the representatives from the Greek and Croatian embassies. We're opening Legat offices in those countries this year and we're trying to strengthen our relationship with them. Here we are, your home for the next month. Just give me call if you need anything. Other than the training sessions and the status meetings on Friday mornings, you're pretty much on your own."

"Jensen, what's the staffing like for the FBI Legat here?" Don was curious.

"We have 126 special agents, and a small staff of about 20 support specialists, in addition to the Legal Attache herself. They're scattered in the field depending on which law enforcement agency they're assisting. We currently have a large group assisting MI-5. There've been attacks on US owned companies here in the UK, and we're working with MI-5 on that case. Our agents have been back and forth between the Embassy and the MI-5 office. We have better equipment for some things, and vice versa."

They shook hands and Jensen scurried off to his own duties. Colby and Don spent most of the day reviewing the material and putting together their lesson plan. The students, made up of local law enforcement officers from Greece and Croatia, weren't due in till the next day. 

Around noon, Jensen looked up and grinned to see Don and Colby at his cubicle. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," Colby was laughing, "And ready to help you out with something other than lesson plans after lunch."

-----

Hannah enjoyed sleeping late that morning. She was barely aware of Colby kissing her goodbye before he left for the Embassy, but they'd already discussed plans for the day so she didn't worry too much about it. They were used to him leaving while she was still asleep. Still, she was up and about several hours before she was due to meet Eleanor in Weybridge and spent some of that time exploring the neighborhood. She had a wonderful time wandering around the food halls at Harrods, and ended up buying several varieties of meat pies. She thought they would make an interesting snack. 

She didn't have any problems finding her way back to Waterloo station for the train to Weybridge, though she was glad they'd done that together on Saturday. It would have been overwhelming for her to find it all by herself. She was glad she'd brought a fresh sketchbook, there were many things that caught her interest along the way.

Waving when she saw Eleanor at the Weybridge station, she took a careful hop off the train. She beamed at Eleanor at the success of that little jump.

"Managing more each day?" Eleanor asked, happy at the triumph in Hannah's smile.

"Yes. And I've done more without Colby today than I have in a long time."

"He's very protective," Eleanor said softly.

Hannah smiled tenderly, "Yes, he is."

"Not too much so? Is he smothering you?"

Looking thoughtfully at Eleanor, Hannah replied, "I hadn't thought so. Do you think so?"

Eleanor shrugged, "You'll have to be the one to judge." Changing the subject, Eleanor asked, "What do you have in mind for today?"

"I'm all yours, Eleanor. We can just walk around a park and just catch up, if you like. We did a lot this weekend."

"I won't be able to make it the next two days, I have back-to-back meetings. But I'm free after that. I'll even be able to stay in London if..." Eleanor trailed off.

Hannah glanced sharply at her. "It's certainly your decision to make, Eleanor, but I have to be honest. I'm a little torn, because Robin is also my friend."

Eleanor nodded. After a moment, she said, "He doesn't seem sure where their relationship is headed. And I'm quite positive that after this month, we would not see each other again. I don't see any harm in a month-long fling."

"There was a time in my recovery where I hardly spoke to Colby. I just know how I would have felt if he'd had an affair." Hannah said softly. "I did think he was leaving me, and it hurt."

They got in the car, and by tacit agreement, neither referred to the situation again.

"What are your plans for the next two days?" Eleanor asked.

"I thought I would go to Kensington Palace on one of those days, see the Diana, Princess of Wales, exhibition, particularly her dresses. Then the Museum of London to take a look at the 18th century fashion exhibit."

Eleanor laughed, "Not something the guys would want to go to?"

Hannah grinned.

"I still have that jewelry making kit you bought me years ago. You had that look yesterday. Would you want to use it or is it far too basic for your needs?" Eleanor offered.

Touched by the thoughtful gesture, Hannah replied, "I could use it, if you don't mind. I just need to get some materials and some additional tools."

"I know just the place."

-----

"Our friends, the ELM," Don said grimly, as he surveyed the pictures and notes in the files. This was the big case the Legat office was working with MI-5. "Wonderful."

"Vandalism of property belonging to officials and employees of the US companies based here in the UK, backed in part by UK money," Colby picked up where Don left off. He sighed.

"So far no one has been hurt," Special Agent Braden Creel said. Braden was the lead agent on this case for the FBI Legat. "MI-5 has been just as frustrated as we are. All we can do is patiently chase the leads."

Don nodded, "We'll do what we can to help."

"And it'll be much appreciated." 

As Braden left, Don said quietly to Colby, "I'm going to call Robin, then my family."

Colby nodded and left to give him some privacy. 

-----

"Robin, it's Don."

There was silence on the other end.

"Don't hang up, please don't hang up," Don pleaded, when it didn't seem like Robin was going to say anything.

"I don't have anything to say."

Don sighed, "Tell me what I did wrong. I'm still not sure why you're so angry that you won't even talk to me."

"You accepted this assignment without discussing it with me. You left without me. And you don't know what's wrong?" 

"Colby asked to come to London when Hannah decided to spend a month here. When I checked into it, they asked for me too. I told you about it. I asked you to come with me. I don't know what else you expect of me."

"I can't just drop everything because you say so. Why are you more concerned about Hannah than you are about me? Hannah already has Colby at her beck and call. Did you also need to drop everything for her?"

"I didn't drop everything for Hannah!"

"You could have fooled me. We're through."

"Robin..." Don winced as the phone was slammed down on the other end. He looked morosely at the phone. He wasn't sure now if the relationship was salvageable.

Sighing, Don dialed his father's number. At least he'd feel better after talking to him.

Don was still quiet and withdrawn when they met Hannah and Eleanor for dinner. 

Realizing that Don was still working out personal issues, Colby diverted the conversation away from Don, and the ladies followed his lead, respecting Don's need for privacy. They talked mostly about the shopping they had done that day for Hannah's tools and materials, and about Hannah's plans for the next few days. 

But as they walked back to the flats, Don took Eleanor's hand in his. "The embassy is hosting a formal dinner party on Friday evening. I would be honored if you'd accompany me." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah went shopping for a dress. She hadn't brought any evening wear because she hadn't expected to attend anything formal. Still, she didn't mind having to shop. It was interesting to see what was considered trendy compared to back home. Several hours later, she emerged triumphantly from a small boutique tucked away from the High Street stores with an emerald green silk evening dress, and a cummerband, vest and bowtie set for Colby, to match her dress. They'd never been to a formal as a couple before, and she wasn't sure if he'd go for it, but it didn't hurt to try. She could always return it. 

As she made her way to Kensington Palace after dropping off her purchases, Hannah wondered about Don and Eleanor. She didn't quite know what to do about it, or even if it was any of her business. Robin had been moody lately, and Hannah had been too wrapped up in her own life to know what was going on in Robin's. And Colby hadn't wanted to interfere.

Hannah frowned at the ticket prices when she did the conversion to US dollars in her head. It was easy to forget that the numbers didn't represent the same amount of money that she was used to. She was going to have to plan her outings more carefully and decide which she'd have to do without. London was turning out to be more expensive than she'd anticipated. But it amused her to find out that the student and senior discount tickets were called concessions, and wondered how many fellow Americans tried to buy concession tickets thinking they were for food and drink.

Only fourteen of Princess Diana's dresses were on display, but they were beautiful. Hannah only recognized one, the dark blue off-the-shoulders dress that Princess Diana had worn to the White House. The Princess of Wales had thrilled everyone by dancing with John Travolta that night. Only two other dresses stood out in particular. One was an ivory silk crepe sheath with pink sequins. It had a long sleeve on the right, and was strapless on the left. Gold thread was woven through the silk in a rose pattern. An English rose adorned with roses. The most regal was probably an embroidered pink satin. The bodice of the dress, and the bodice of the bolero jacket were embroidered, and the detail was just absolutely stunning. Hannah spent a lot of time studying it.

She also spent some time in the Royal Ceremonial Dress Collection, even though she was already getting tired. Hannah amused herself with the differences in court fashions from the early 19th century to the present.

After resting on a bench for few minutes, she managed to walk home without too much trouble. Tired but happy, she relaxed by starting on some jewelry that she'd sketched on the Salisbury trip. Before long, all that existed for Hannah was the gold, silver, and copper wire in her hands and the designs in her mind's eye.

Colby heard the snip of the wire cutters followed by the pounding of a mallet when he let himself in later that evening. He grinned to himself, wondering if she was making the jewelry so she could wear it to the formal. No better way to drum up business than showing off a beautiful piece up close and personal. A tender smile formed and stayed on his lips as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen area. He watched in fascination as Hannah's fingers deftly twisted and wove the different wires together, amazed at how the flattened parts of each wire lined up exactly where she wanted them. The design was an abstract one. It was Salisbury Cathedral, and yet, it was not. Finally, she was done with the necklace and laid it with the earrings that had already been completed. "Hannah," he said softly, so as not to startle her.

She turned with a smile, "I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a little while. I like watching you. What you've created from those wires is amazing. Are you going to wear it on Friday?"

Laughing now, she asked, "Am I that obvious?"

He grinned, "Well, I didn't think you'd brought much in the way of jewelry. And it's an opportunity a businesswoman like you wouldn't pass up."

"I bought a dress," she giggled, then tried to suppress it.

Colby looked quizzically at her, "Okay. I expected that."

"I bought you something to go with the dress," she said solemnly, eyes alight with laughter as she showed him the vest set.

He laughed, "So I'm to be one of your accessories?"

She burst into laughter at that observation. "Yes, I suppose you could look at it that way. Where are you getting the tux?"

"Jensen says the Embassy has some for visiting staff. I thought I'd just rent one. We can do that on our way to dinner or something. Anything in particular you want to do tonight? We're on our own. Don decided to hang out with Jensen and Braden."

Hannah looked at him and wondered if Don was trying to give them time alone or just trying to avoid any discussion about Eleanor. "We could take the Underground to Westminster and just walk around there. Even if it's too late to get into the Abbey, we can look at Big Ben and walk along the river a little, look at the statue of Boadicea and Cleopatra's Needle. Take a river cruise maybe."

-----

It had been too late to get into Westminster Abbey, they would have to do that on the weekend, but they spent a pleasant few hours walking around, gawking at the sights along the way. Hannah loved the architecture of Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament. They took a bus to Trafalgar Square to look at Nelson's Column and the two lions. She knew Colby could have just run over there, he was just making sure she didn't tax the strength of her legs. He made her laugh, climbing up on one of the lions, and she made sure she got a good picture of it. Her lion on a lion.

They stopped at a pub on their way back to the Underground station, and tried the fish and chips, which they both enjoyed. But Hannah pushed aside the mushy peas that she'd decided to try. Colby had ordered the English peas which turned out to be regular garden peas, and been happy with it. But the mushy peas were a different thing altogether, not garden peas smashed up, as she'd thought. She wasn't going to order that again. It didn't seem to faze Colby though. He ate those too. Hannah laughed at that, something about having been in the army, she supposed.

Hannah leaned contentedly against Colby's chest as they strolled from the Underground to their flat. She loved these quiet evenings together, the light conversation, the gentle caresses, the cuddling and snuggling, all a rare treat, because of the demands of his job as an agent. It was something she treasured greatly.

They took a long shower together, gently touching, caressing and stroking each other. Tenderly and slowly, they explored every inch of each other's bodies, with their fingers, their tongues and their lips.

Colby wrapped Hannah in a bath sheet and carried her to the bed. He kissed her tenderly, gently teasing her lips with his, her tongue with his. Her soft guttural moans, as he nibbled and licked her neck, thrilled him. The way she clutched at him and arched against him, as he sucked on her nipples, excited him. Her soft gentle hands, that almost instinctively caressed his arms and his back as he nipped at her tender skin, aroused him.

He entered her, slow and deep, gently teasing, yet sweetly loving. He took pleasure in her pleasure, and did what he could to show her how much he loved her. Then the rhythm of his need took over, as he brought them both up and over. He heard her sigh softly as she draped bonelessly over him. And they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Colby was glad that the Greek and Croation students turned out to be serious and capable law enforcement officers. They had been conscientious about showing up for the classes, and they asked intelligent questions. After some discussion with the class, Don decided to spend Friday on actual cases that they were currently working on back in Greece and Croatia. Everyone was happy with that decision. That would give all of them a break from the monotony of a lecture type class, although how well it would work still remained to be seen. Colby also liked that the students were able to relax and have a good time. So far, he'd only hung out with them at lunch, but those hours had been filled with laughter and comradarie. Whoever selected the candidates for this training had done an excellent job.

Don and Colby enjoyed teaching the class, but they were still glad when class let out each day. Even though the investigation for the Legat office was mainly deskwork, it was still a more familiar routine to them. They also met several of the MI-5 officers in the course of helping Braden with the investigation that he was leading. Colby was amused to find out that MI-5 personnel were called officers, agents were the officers' sources of information.

"So far, we've had vandalism at Lutex Corporation headquarters and Macon Incorporated headquarters. No one's been hurt, even though threats have been made to the board members and upper management of these two companies," Braden was catching Don and Colby up on the situation.

"Are these companies co-operating with the investigation?" Don was curious.

Braden nodded, "It's really in their best interest to do so, and they've provided us with everything we've asked for."

"Do we know why these companies are being targeted?" Colby wondered out loud.

"All we know is that it's somehow related to the environment. And that's only because ELM has been spray painted on the vandalized properties. These companies are not manufacturing concerns, so nothing toxic is released anywhere." The frustration was evident in Braden's voice. "We've looked at their charitable contributions to see if they're supporting anything controversial, but everything looked clean. Macon Inc. is a publishing company that outsources their printing, and Lutex is a textile broker, buying from textile manufacturers and selling to design houses and clothing manufacturers."

"What about their UK backers? Anything controversial in their other ventures?" Don felt for Braden.

"They have two backers in common. One is large venture capital corporation Bristol Venture Capitalists, and the other is a smaller one, Weybridge Hill Associates. Neither have had anything to do with any environmental concerns."

"Weybridge Hill Associates? That's Eleanor's company!" Colby sat up, startled.

Braden perked up now, "Do you know her? We've been trying to talk everyone into getting some sort of protection. She's the only one who's resisted the idea. She doesn't think it's related to her involvement with those companies."

"How necessary is this protection, Braden?" Colby asked.

Braden shrugged, "No one's been hurt, and those who've received death threats are under protection. God willing, no one will be hurt. But it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. 

"Perhaps Hannah can talk her into getting some sort of protection. Or I could insist on it if Hannah's going to be spending a lot of time with her." Colby was worried now. He didn't want Hannah caught in another crossfire.

As they made their way home, Don asked Colby, "What was Hannah's plan for today, Colby? Was she going to see Eleanor?"

"Yeah, Hannah was planning on heading out to Weybridge this morning. I don't know what they were planning to do during the day, but they were both going to come back to London and have dinner with us. I think Eleanor was thinking about staying in London for the weekend because of the party tomorrow night, and some sightseeing plans they had made for the weekend. She has a cousin or something who lives in London, and she was planning on staying with her." Colby told Don.

They had dinner in a Cuban restaurant. The food was fabulous, but it was a trendy place, packed with people and and the loud music pounded through the restaurant. Their conversation was limited to what they could yell into each other's ears, and they were all laughing from the effort as they came out of the restaurant. 

Hannah was snuggled against Colby's chest, as usual. They were already murmuring to each other, lost in their own world. Eleanor was a little shy, she hadn't seen Don in a few days, and she didn't know if anything had changed in the interim. She was happy when he reached for her hand, and as they walked towards the flat, he pulled her against his chest. 

"There's a little dessert place just up this way, do you want to stop there, Hannah?" Eleanor asked. Colby and Hannah turned around, and Colby smiled to see Eleanor settled comfortably against Don. Eleanor noted that Hannah looked a little uncertain. She smiled reassuringly at Hannah. 

"I'd love a dessert, actually. I hope it's a quiet place so we can have a real conversation!" Hannah replied.

"We're working on the environmental vandalism case for the Legat office, Eleanor. Braden says they recommended you get protection in the interim." Don commented, when they finally got their coffee and dessert.

Eleanor looked sharply at him, "Is that an issue? I didn't see any indication that the vandalism had anything to do with my involvement with the two companies."

"Yes, you're right about that. But the point is that we don't know, and it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want you to get hurt." Don said gently.

"And I know I don't want Hannah caught in the middle of another crossfire." Colby's quiet voice was hard.

"What are you saying? That you don't want Hannah anywhere close to me?" Eleanor's temper flared.

Colby shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I just want Hannah safe. We can talk about how we can accomplish that without hiring bodyguards, if you're really opposed to that idea."

"Stay with me this weekend, Eleanor," Don said quietly. "You can have the bedroom. The sofa pulls out into a bed, I can use that."

Eleanor looked into Hannah's worried eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hannah, I just didn't think it affected me in any way. I wouldn't purposely put you in harms way, you know that."

"I'm worried about you, Eleanor." Hannah hesitated, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to take Don up on his offer."

Eleanor relented and agreed to stay with Don. But she reflected with some disappointment that it just wasn't what she had in mind when she'd hoped he'd ask her to stay the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Eleanor and Hannah had originally planned to spend the Friday just wandering around on Charing Cross road, checking out the bookstores. But Don and Colby nipped that idea in the bud when they heard about it the night before. They wanted the ladies somewhere that had some security. They finally agreed on a trip to the British Museum. 

The next morning Don headed to the Embassy to start the class, while Colby escorted them to the British Museum. They were to call Colby when they were done, and he would escort them back to the flats. Eleanor noticed that Hannah didn't seem at all put out about the complexity of the arrangements. 

"All this cloak and dagger stuff doesn't bother you?" Frustration edged Eleanor's voice.

"If I had listened to Colby, and done the things he recommended," Hannah said slowly, "those thieves might not have been able to get into my store and take us hostage."

Eleanor drew a sharp breath.

Hannah looked at her and smiled sadly. "The store is in a safe area. And it's not the kind of store that jewelry ring targeted. I didn't think all the safeguards he'd put in place were necessary. Olivia was there, and we were talking and laughing. I didn't do some of the things he'd recommended, like lock up when security left, or make sure no one was outside before we left. Just some of the small things, that in retrospect, would have kept them out and us in. And it almost got us killed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

There was silence as they walked towards the Greek and Roman exhibits on the main floor.

"I've never told anyone. I felt guilty about it, for causing so much pain. Olivia was shot. Colby suffered a great deal through all of it. And he had to put up with me during physical therapy. I'll never argue with him again when it comes to safety," Hannah said softly.

Eleanor put an arm around Hannah, "I'll be a little more gracious about it, Hannah. I won't put you into a difficult position. I want you to be safe too."

Hannah smiled at Eleanor, "The point is for you to be safe, Eleanor. I'm not the one embroiled in this case."

"Alright," she said reluctantly, "I'll talk to Don and see about getting a bodyguard or something."

Eleanor's reluctance made Hannah laugh, "Well, maybe they'll manage to come up with something a little more palatable."

The day passed with no incident, and Colby got them back to the flats with plenty of time to get ready for the Embassy party.

Hannah caught sight of Colby in the mirror as she started to put on her make-up, and turned to laugh up at him. "Why are you watching me?"

He grinned, "I enjoy watching you dress. All these mysterious things you do." He watched her put her eye makeup on, amazed at the delicate line she drew with the eyeliner. "You're beautiful without all that stuff."

Touched by the comment, she reflected, "It's a huge self confidence booster." She got up and slipped into the dress, "Zip me up, would you please?" She shivered with pleasure as he kissed and caressed her back as he zipped her up, and murmured in amusement, "Can't just zip me up, can you? I'll be aroused all evening because of that."

"I stay aroused all day thinking about you. Turnabout is fair play," Colby's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Hannah retorted dryly, laughing at his grimace.

When they were finally ready, they met Don and Eleanor as they walked to Eleanor's car. Don grinned when he saw that Colby's attire matched Hannah's dress. Colby shrugged good-naturedly but didn't say anything.

-----

"Well, look at that!" Braden said to Jensen in some amusement. "Eleanor Hill looks quite different tonight. That sparkle in her eyes could light up this city."

Jensen laughed, "Wonder if Don was responsible for that sparkle?" 

"Let's see if we can find out." Mischief lit Braden's eyes as they moved forward to greet the two couples.

"Miss Hill, you look lovely tonight," Braden kissed the hand she offered in greeting. 

"Implying that I looked like a hag the last time you interviewed me?" Eleanor retorted tartly, though her lips twitched in amusement.

Everyone laughed at Braden's discomfiture. Then Jensen's eyes were caught by Hannah's lovely smile. He hadn't really even noticed her when the two couples walked in together. 

"This is Hannah, my girlfriend," Colby placed a possesive hand at the small of Hannah's back as he introduced her. He'd noticed the look in Jensen's eyes.

"Come on, I'll introduce all of you to the Ambassador," Jensen quickly changed the subject. He knew why Colby was in London, and what happened to Hannah. He didn't want to get into an altercation with someone he'd come to like and respect.

Ambassador Tuttle and his wife were talking to the FBI Legal Attaché, Bronwyn Trent, and Don took the opportunity to take Legat Trent aside to discuss Eleanor's protection. Mrs. Tuttle's eagle eyes took in the jewelry that both Eleanor and Hannah were wearing and immediately towed them off to meet her friends. She knew her friends would want to know more about where they'd got the jewelry. The Ambassador eyed Colby in amusement. "I see you match your girlfriend."

Colby burst into laughter, he'd expected to be ragged, but not by the Ambassador, "Yes, well, I know my place in life, I'm just her accessory." 

"Good man!" Ambassador Tuttle clapped him on the back, laughing with him. "It certainly makes life easier when the women are happy." He smiled at his own wife as she came back with Hannah and Eleanor. "If you'll excuse us, we have to mingle with the other ambassadors."

"Well, you look excited," Colby said as he slid his arm around Hannah.

"Oh, yes," Hannah beamed, "I have phone numbers and email addresses. I think I'll be getting some commissions this week."

"Commissions?" Jensen asked curiously.

"Yes, for jewelry. She makes custom jewelry."

"Is that where you got your jewelry?" A voice behind them asked.

"Adam Carter, MI-5." Eleanor said dryly. 

Adam grinned, "Good to see you too, Eleanor. Do you remember my wife, Fiona?"

Eleanor smiled at Fiona, "I remember. Also MI-5, if I remember correctly. Always a pleasure, Fiona. How is your son?"

"He's fine, thank you. But, please do answer Adam's question! I'd love to get some of that jewelry!"

Hannah laughed, "I'd be delighted to make you some. MI-5? That's like the equivalent of the FBI here, isn't it? How do you know Eleanor?"

"Yes, how DO you know Eleanor?" Don asked sharply. He'd met the Carters earlier that week, and neither had said anything about it.

Adam looked amused. "We went to school together in Damascus. A lifetime ago. Have you managed to talk her into getting some protection?"

"I was just talking to the Legat about it," Don eyed Adam coolly. "Colby and I will be rotating our time between the training classes and protecting Eleanor."

"So you did get Eleanor to agree. I'm impressed." Adam looked at the blush that tinged Eleanor's cheeks and smiled. "I can have two of my officers help you with that. Danny Hunter and Zoe Reynolds. I'll introduce you later. Meanwhile, we have to mingle. Later." He kissed Hannah's and Eleanor's hands and left with his wife.

"Well, that was easy," Braden said in amusement. "Next time, I'll just give you a call, Don."

Don shrugged, unaccountably annoyed with Adam Carter. 

Eleanor saw his annoyance and tried to sooth him. "Adam's a pragmatist, he seems to get more ruthless as the years go by. But he apparently gets the job done. When we first talked, he didn't think it important that I get protection. But he seems to have changed his mind. Perhaps something's changed."

"I'd take him up on it, Don." Braden continued. "Especially since he's offered his own officers!"

"I'm definitely going to." Don replied. 

Colby watched Don for a moment, then satisfied that Don had calmed down, he murmured to Hannah, "They're playing a tango."

Hannah smiled and took the hand he held out to her. 

Don's jaw dropped in amazement as he watched as Colby guided Hannah smoothly around the room. The steps were simple, but they moved together as though they were one. 

"They make the basic tango step look like the most sensual thing in the world," Eleanor murmured, watching as Hannah's eyes met Colby's in a warm and sultry invitation. Her lips had parted, and he lowered his head till his lips were a mere hair's breadth away from hers. 

Eleanor caught her breath as Colby guided Hannah into a quick dip. "Nicely done."

"Do you think they choreographed all of that ahead of time?" Jensen asked with interest as Hannah swiveled her hips first in one direction, then another.

"No," Eleanor said softly, "He's doing the leading all the way, just following the music and what he feels like doing. They're using the most basic of the tango steps, but she's completely in tune with him and it looks beautiful because it's effortless and flawless."

Across the dance floor the Carters were also watching. "The mountain lion has hidden depths," Fiona murmured to Adam. 

"And is hopelessly in love," Adam grinned because he knew the look. He saw it often enough when he looked in the mirror. 

Fiona laughed, "And Eleanor looks to be in safe hands as well. Is she really in danger?"

Adam stilled, "I hope not." 


	10. Chapter 10

There was envy on the men's faces as Colby led Hannah off the dance floor, back to the group. "I think the temperature went up a couple of degrees in here from you two," remarked Jensen. "Think you can teach me those steps? There's a woman here I'd like to impress with those moves." 

Braden cracked up, "It's going to take more than a few tango moves for you to impress a woman like her, if you're talking about who I think you're talking about."

Jensen looked annoyed when everyone perked up and looked at him with interest. But he refused to say anymore.

However, that didn't stop Braden. "He's got the hots for the Ambassador's daughter."

Colby looked at Jensen in sympathy, "I'll teach you what little I know, if you really want to learn."

"Or you could just take dance classes." Adam interrupted in sardonic amusement.

Jensen rolled his eyes.

Don eyed Adam coolly, and started to move away from the group, but Adam stopped him. "That's Zoe Reynolds and Danny Hunter over there." He indicated a young black man dancing with a lovely blonde. "Walk towards Harrods on Brompton Road at 9 am. They'll run into you, unexpectedly, and just like old friends, you'll do things together. Do you need them this weekend? Or just Monday morning?"

"Monday morning will do. Colby and I can handle the weekend," Don's eyes were still icy.

Adam laughed softly and as he passed Don, he said, sotto voce, "A bit of a dog in the manger, aren't you?"

Colby stopped Don before he did anything rash, as Adam sauntered away. "It's not worth it, Don. Come on, I'll get you a beer."

Don shook his head at the offer, but he calmed down. He smiled as Eleanor slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Colby perked up at the opening bars of the next song. "Come on, Hannah! They're playing our song!"

The sound of Hannah's laughter made several people turn and smile at the happy couple.

Don looked at Eleanor and raised his eyebrows. She laughed as she responded, "Foxtrot. He's apparently a man of many talents, it's a difficult dance, but they do it well."

"How is it different?" Don was curious.

"It's a graceful, flowing sort of dance, with a lot of footwork involved. See how there are a couple of slow steps and then a couple of quick ones? That gives a slight rise and fall to their movement, and makes the footwork more complicated. Oh!" Eleanor exhaled softly and tears shimmered in her eyes, as she watched Colby murmur the words of the song to Hannah as they danced.

_"It's so hard to explain   
Everything that I'm feelin'  
Face to face I just seem to go dry.  
But I love you so much   
That the sound of your voice can get me high."_

And she let out a soft gasp as he lifted Hannah while he spun, her skirt billowing out around him, as the song continued.

_"Thanks for takin' me   
On a one way trip to the sun.  
And thanks for turnin' me   
Into someone."_

"Isn't that just the most romantic thing you've ever seen?" Mrs. Tuttle said on a soft sigh of pleasure as the song ended.

With everyone watching, Colby picked Hannah up, and with a grin and a nod to Don, headed out of the Embassy.

"I guess we're on our own," Don said dryly.

"Wonder what they're going to do next?" Jensen snickered as Don shook his head, laughing.

"Well, at least the rest of us mortals can get on the dance floor without being embarrassed now." Braden said, feelingly.

"Shall we?" Don murmured to Eleanor who looked at him in surprise. "I can't do all that fancy stuff, but I can take you around the dance floor without stepping on your toes."

She laughed and took his hand, and was pleased to find out he that he was indeed a competent social dancer.

They were quiet as they moved to the music. He felt her relax and drew her close till her head rested on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, enjoying the soft feminine fragrance of her.

"Let's go," Don said softly. Eleanor nodded.

The two mile drive back to his flat was the longest she'd ever endured. He held her hand as they went up to his flat, and the nerve endings in her hand tingled from the gentle caress of his thumb. She'd never been so aroused with just a caress of her hand.

As he unlocked the door, he slid his hand up her bare arm, and smiled with satisfaction as she moaned softly. He took advantage of her parted lips and captured her soft mouth with his. His hand cradled her neck as he continued to plunder her mouth, demanding and getting more with each passing second. He pressed his hips into hers, and she felt his arousal. Picking her up in his arms, he pushed through the door and kicked it shut. He carried her to the bed.

Don smiled down at her as he undressed. He stopped her when she started to do the same. "No, let me."

"I'm starting to feel overdressed," Eleanor murmured as he stripped all his clothes off. Her eyes widened as he pulled off his briefs. "Oh, my."

Don grinned at the expression on her face, "Don't worry, it'll fit."

She burst into laughter at that, then gasped as he pushed her skirt up, his hands sliding along her stockinged legs.

He was amused when he reached the garter belt that were holding her stockings in place. She wasn't wearing anything else under the dress. "Interesting." He lowered his head and unclipped the garter from one stocking with his teeth. He nipped her inner thigh which made her gasp and jerk back a little. He licked her inner thigh where he'd nipped before, then pulled the stocking off her leg with his teeth.

The feel of his lips and teeth along the inner side of her leg set her nerve endings on fire, and she gasped at the unexpected pleasure. She grabbed hold of the bed and held on while he did the same with the other leg, just barely holding back a scream of pleasure.

He pressed his hard-on against her crotch, but held her hips down as she started rub herself against him. "Not yet."

Lips trembling now with her desire, she came close to begging before his lips captured hers again. She felt him slide his hands down her arms again, and pull them up over her head. One hand came down to cup her breast, as the other kept her wrists prisoner in a grasp of steel. A guttural moan rumbled deep in her throat as his fingers squeezed her nipple, and his mouth left hers to lick and suck on that nipple.

"Hold still," he commanded, when her hips bucked and her back arched. His mouth moved to the other breast, and he sucked on the nipple as his fingers squeezed the other nipple. This time, she did scream with the pleasure.

He let her hands go, and pulled her legs up over his shoulders, thrusting hard into her. Her gasp of pleasure made him smile. He stopped, until she opened her eyes to meet his, begging for more. Then he began to thrust into her, slowly at first, almost teasing, until she started to meet his thrust. Then desire and need took over, and he thrust hard and fast, until they both climaxed.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone with my scream," Eleanor murmured as Don cradled her against him and pulled the covers over them.

"That would serve Colby and Hannah right. Hannah's screams have woken up me up far too often, just in the last week alone."

Don smiled down at her as Eleanor burst into giggles. He cradled her closer and sleep eventually took them over.


	11. Chapter 11

Colby jerked awake as the phone rang, and cursed under his breath when he caught sight of the time. It was already 10 am, and he knew Don would be at the other end of the line. 

"Sorry, late night," Colby mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah, same here. What say we head out around 11:30 am? Eleanor says the restaurants in Chinatown don't open until noon anyway."

"Okay, meet you then." Colby groaned as he rolled back onto the bed. Hannah hadn't even stirred when the phone rang. They'd had an enthusiastically good time, especially after Hannah started giggling over Eleanor's scream. It was going to be tough waking Hannah after only five hours of sleep.

Still, they all managed to get to Harbor City Restaurant in Chinatown just before it got crowded. The restaurant served dim sum at that time of the day, but they didn't have the little steam carts of dim sum. Instead, they had picture menus, and order forms with little check boxes.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as Colby began to check boxes. A lot of boxes. "I know they're small taste-sized servings, but that's still a lot of food you're ordering."

"Colby loves dim sum. Especially the shrimp dumplings, and shrimp in rice rolls," Hannah smiled at Eleanor's expression. "We go every weekend. Well, every weekend he's not working, anyway."

"Yes, it does look like you know what you want," Eleanor commented dryly.

"I always know what I want," Colby winked slyly.

Don laughed. "Are you just ordering for yourself? Don't forget the rest of us! I want some of the shark's fin dumplings, and taro puffs."

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty. And Hannah likes this beef tripe stuff," Colby made a face as he checked another box, "Oh hey! What are these? I've never seen these in LA."

These were shrimp wrapped in rice paper and fried, which turned out to be delicious. They relaxed and enjoyed their food with the chrysanthenum tea they ordered.

"Chinatown's small here, isn't it?" Don asked after some food took the edge of his hunger away.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, just Gerrard Street here, and some side streets along Gerrard. Unlike, Los Angeles, I dare say."

"There are Chinese areas other than LA's Chinatown, like Alhambra, Monterey Park, even El Monte now." Hannah put in.

"And we go to different places each time, just to check them out." Colby picked up where Hannah left off.

Don looked amused, he'd never noticed Colby and Hannah finishing each other's sentences before. "Looks like the restaurants here serve it later though. They stop serving dim sum at 3pm in LA."

"Till 5pm here. Golden Dragon's pretty good too, we go there next time." Eleanor answered. "So what did you want to do today? Most tourist places close at 4pm. We'll only have about 3 hours after we get done here."

"Let's go to Westminster Abbey first. Then if we have time, we could head for St. Paul's Cathedral." Don suggested. He'd been looking forward to Westminster Abbey, partly because of the hype from the Da Vinci code.

-----

They weren't the only ones to think of going to Westminster Abbey.

"These don't look like the steps that Diana came up in her wedding gown," Hannah murmured thoughtfully, thinking of the beautiful wedding gown with the 22 foot train.

"Yeah, well, they probably have a different entrance for royalty," was Colby's wry comment.

"Oh, the rose window's beautiful from the inside," Hannah whispered softly. She had turned around to look at it after stepping into the Abbey from the visitor entrance at the North Transept.

Eleanor smiled at her awe, Hannah was often touched by beautiful things, and the rose window was certainly beautiful. "Eleven apostles, they left Judas off."

Colby curled his lip in amusement. Then he looked concerned as Hannah pressed closer to him. He'd expected her to start sketching as she did at Salisbury.

She smiled at him in some embarrassment, "It's a little spooky in here."

He smiled and hugged her close. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"It's always been a little spooky to me too. All the tombs and memorials. Elizabeth I and Mary I are both buried just over there in the North Ambulatory," Eleanor said softly.

"A lot of monarchs buried here, aren't there?" Don asked, curiously.

"Yes, including Mary, Queen of Scots."

They moved quietly along with the flow, stopping every so often to read the information signs and the memorials.

"Oh, look. Poets Corner. Chaucer, Spenser, Shakespeare, Eliot, Dickens. Lewis Carroll. Wow." Colby was impressed as he read off the names on the memorials.

Don laughed, "I'm surprised you know who they are."

Colby grinned. "Even dumb jocks manage to learn a thing or two."

Eleanor smiled at Colby, pleasantly surprised at his enthusiasm, "This corner wasn't originally designated for writers, playrights and poets. Chaucer was buried here first, simply because he had been Clerk of Works to the Palace of Westminster, not because he wrote Canterbury Tales. Then after Edmund Spenser was buried nearby, the tradition continued."

Colby paused to take in all the details at Poets Corner, while Hannah moved on to the next section.

Hannah's sudden intake of breath caught Colby's attention. Eleanor was startled at the transformation from easy-going humor to a warrior on alert. His hard green eyes made her uneasy. She watched as he moved quickly to Hannah's side, and was relieved to see him relax.

"Look at the quire and sanctuary, Colby, it's beautiful!" Hannah was murmuring to Colby, who was now smiling indulgently at her. He was happy to see her sketching excitedly again. He'd been worried about her subdued demeanour.

Don smiled at Eleanor's fascination. "He's more than he lets on. I think he puts on the dumb jock facade because it gets him further, especially in an investigation. He gets talked down to a lot, and they often give away more information doing that than interrogations sometimes yield." He glanced over to where Hannah and Colby had moved on to, and guided Eleanor towards them. He wanted to keep the group together.

"And this is where Diana's wedding and funeral were held," Hannah was saying a little sadly as they got there. "She might have married into royalty, but she wasn't happy." She moved further into Colby's arms.

"Sir Isaac Newton's tomb," Don murmured in fascination as they moved on to the scientists' tombs. "Charles Darwin."

Eleanor smiled. She'd found the two men fairly similar in demeanor, perhaps because they had the same job, but they had been fascinated by different things in the Abbey.

"And the grave of the unknown warrior." Colby murmured quietly. The memorial was set in the floor on the west end of the nave, and ringed with red poppies.

He seemed particularly touched by that memorial, and Eleanor wondered about it. "He served in the army," Don supplied quietly, smiling faintly as understanding dawned.

"Let's sit here for a while, Colby," Hannah took his hand.

He smiled at her, "Not spooky any more?"

She laughed softly, "No, not out here in the nave. It's tranquil here. I like it."

"We'll sit for as long as you like, Hannah," Don smiled at her. "We're not in a hurry."

They sat close to Hannah, and Eleanor's attention was captivated by Hannah's sketching. She looked up to point something out to Don and was chilled by the expressions on both mens' faces as they scanned the nave watchfully. She swallowed a lump in her throat. In her enjoyment of the Abbey, she'd forgotten that the men were also protecting her. She wondered how Hannah handled the different facets that Colby seemed to have. Eleanor herself was beginning to find these facets in Don highly unsettling. She looked back to Hannah's sketches and found Hannah watching her with a sympathetic smile on her face. Eleanor returned the smile with an uncertain smile of her own.

Hannah reached over and squeezed her hand, "You get used to it."


	12. Chapter 12

Don glanced at Eleanor as they left Westminster Abbey. He had been busy checking out the crowds and missed most of Eleanor's conversation with Hannah. He was a little anxious at how quiet and preoccupied she'd become. 

He smiled as Eleanor laughed and exclaimed, "You couldn't possibly be hungry, Hannah! It's only been a few hours since we ate."

Hannah grinned sheepishly, "I love these Cornish pasties. Maybe we could picnic on them after the next place."

Eleanor had to laugh again as Hannah put the pasties in Colby's backpack, along with her art suppplies. "Her accessory AND her pack mule. You're one of a kind, Colby."

"Dux femina facti!" They chorused in unison, laughing and nudging each other like schoolchildren on a field trip.

"What should we do next?" Don asked. "Do you think it's a little too late to be heading for St. Paul's Cathedral?"

"Mmm, yes, the last admission is at 4pm, but there's plenty to see and do here. Why don't we walk around here, go on to the Cabinet War Rooms. We can stop after that and picnic on Hannah's pasties in St James Park."

Don laughed, "We'd better buy a few more, then. I've seen Colby eat!" Colby's indignant look only made Don laugh harder.

They paired off as usual, as Eleanor led the way, pointing out places of interest along the way. After a while, Don slipped an arm around her and hugged her gently. "Everything alright?"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine. Just trying to deal with the situation."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, Don, I know. It's just all very strange to me. I'm having difficulty adjusting to how matter-of-fact Hannah is about all of it."

"She's had to deal with it before. Far too much of it." Don murmured thoughtfully.

"And yet, she's still with him." Eleanor looked as though she couldn't understand why.

Don looked at her a little sadly. Eleanor's reaction was far more common that Hannah's.

She saw his reaction and slipped an arm around him, "It's just difficult to fathom. I'm only just beginning to understand how strong a woman needs to be in order to deal with the kind of life you lead." She paused thoughtfully, "Perhaps that's what Robin is struggling with."

Eleanor noticed Don's startled look, "I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds."

He shook his head, but didn't reply.

"I've always considered myself a strong woman. And I'd always considered Hannah soft, unless she was riled up about something. It's difficult for me to accept how well she's handling all of it, while I'm uncomfortable with just seeing the different sides of you."

"They've been through a lot together," Don murmured quietly. But he was turning it over in his mind now, wondering what it was that worked for Colby and Hannah. And wondering if he could make it work for Robin and himself.

They walked in companionable silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Ahead of them, Colby and Hannah talked and laughed as they walked, lost in each other.

Before long, they arrived at the Cabinet War Rooms. This underground bunker had been Churchill's command center during the second World War. When the bunker was closed down on August 16, 1945, many of the men and women working in the shelter cleaned off their desks, shut off the lights, and went home, never to return to the bunker. Everything had been left in-situ, and it was fascinating to Colby, to imagine Churchill sitting in his swivel chair, planning his campaigns.

"Look at that," Colby murmured to Don. That was a large map, filled with wool string and push-pins connecting the string into boundaries.

"They used different colored wool to represent different fronts in the war," Don mused, half to himself. "Red for the confirmed current front."

Colby nodded, "Black for the limit of the German advance in 1941, blue represented the limit of the German advance in 1942."

"And this pink wool for the start of the Russian advance in 1943," Eleanor joined in.

"These push-pins look like military assets and resources, such as supply ships," Colby finished off.

"He had it all at his fingertips. Or as best he could with the communications of the day," Don replied, fascinated by the details of the command.

Hannah was amused at how enthralled Colby was with all the command details. She'd never noticed his interest in military history before, although it made sense, if she'd really stopped to think about it. After all, he'd been in the military, and he was now in law enforcement.

Eleanor's own fascination was with the two men. Even in the midst of their own absorption, they managed to be alert. Their eyes were constantly checking the people around them. Colby was always aware of where Hannah was, and Eleanor realized that Don was doing the same with her. She wondered if she had just never noticed it, or if it was because they were officially protecting her.

They took their time as they made their way around the museum, then strolled on to St. James Park, settling down in a shaded area for their picnic. They sat a while, just chatting and laughing.

"Bogey at two o'clock and closing in," Colby murmured to Don, using the military style of identifying target positions.

"Another at four o'clock," Don replied. "How long has yours been tailing us?"

"Since Chinatown. Doesn't look like they're going to make much of a move though." Colby responded while squeezing Hannah's hand reassuringly. She had looked up at him with wide eyes when he first spoke to Don.

"I want a good look at them. Hannah, do you think you can sketch them later if you get a good look at them?" Don turned to Hannah in time to see determination replace the fear in her eyes.

Colby smiled with pride as she replied softly, "Not a problem."

"No, no, is this a good idea?" Eleanor was alarmed.

"We're not going to confront them," Don said gently, trying to calm her. "I just want to trick them enough to where we can get a good look at them."

"How do you propose to do that?" The alarm was evident in Eleanor's entire demeanor.

Don looked around. "Those boards there, with the posters and playbills. They look like they were put up to section off a construction zone. If we get behind that and walk along it, they might try to follow us, because they can't see us."

"Is that really going to work? Surely they wouldn't fall for something like that?"

Don shrugged, "It's worth a try."

"They've been following you and Eleanor, not Hannah and myself," Colby said. "Why don't you two head towards those boards. Hannah and I will drop back. I'll stop and kiss her or something. They'll have to pass us to follow you. Hannah could get a good look that way."

"Any excuse to get all over Hannah, huh?" Don grinned at Colby, who laughed.

"Well, it'll look natural, anyway."

Hannah giggled softly as Colby swung her around so she faced the pathway and kissed her soundly. Then she was astounded when the two men actually strolled past them. Colby chuckled at the astonishment on her face, "Lucky for us, they're sometimes really stupid. Do you have to sketch them now or can you do it later? We should try to join up with Don and Eleanor."

"I'll sketch them later."

Eleanor was quiet all the way home, alarmed that they'd been followed. She wondered how long that had been happening. She hadn't even noticed it. "Why were they following us? Why didn't they just attack us?"

Don hugged her reassuringly, "They're probably just gathering information right now. Or just keeping track of where you are." He looked over to Colby, "You two just going to settle in for the night?"

"Yeah, so we can get up bright and early in the morning, and visit St. Paul's Cathedral and Tower of London tomorrow. Hannah wants to include trips to Scotland and Ireland, and we'll only be able to do that on the weekends. We'll need to do as much of London this weekend as we can." Colby grinned wickedly at Don, "We'll put some music on so we won't be interrupted by someone screaming."

Hannah elbowed Colby in shocked surprise, but was reassured by Eleanor's laugh.

Don just shook his head at Colby in amusement.

"I can't believe you said that," Hannah said, laughing, after they'd gone into their own flat.

Colby grinned, "I wanted to make her laugh. She looked really scared."

Hannah sobered, "I'm a little scared too."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Slipping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close for a kiss. "Mmmm. Let's try the sofa tonight."

Laughing softly, Colby protested, "The sofa! That's not long enough!"

"We're not going to be in it, silly!"

"Show me."

Hannah slipped out of her clothes, and draped herself over the arm of the sofa, resting most of her body on the seats. Colby chuckled as he spanked her lightly. Hannah giggled. She'd expected that. This time, it didn't even tingle. Once, he would have spanked her just hard enough to smart, but he'd been much gentler since the shooting.

"I think I know what you want," he murmured in amusement. "But what makes you think that's what you'll get?"

"A girl can hope."

He picked her up just a little off the couch, so he could reach her breasts, making her gasp as he squeezed gently on her nipples. He was already hard and he pressed his erection against the cheeks of her butt, moaning a little with the pleasure the movement provided. Keeping her slightly elevated over the arm of the couch, he slid his hand over the soft skin of her abdomen, and on down between her legs. His strong slender fingers gently wreaked havoc over the sensitive nub and into her.

Her breaths were coming in shorter and shorter gasps as her hips swayed in rhythm with his fingers. Then he thrust deep into her, and continued the rhythm with his hips. He picked her up by her hips and moved her closer to the couch, which angled her down a little more, and groaned with the increased stimulation the angle provided.

Hannah cried out with the pleasure. His hard thrusts jerked her back and forth the seats a little, the nubby texture of the sofa kept her nipples hard as pebbles. Soon, she grabbed the cushions in her fists, as she moaned her orgasm into the sofa. And Colby wasn't far behind with his own orgasm.

"So much for turning on the music," Colby laughed softly, as he picked Hannah up and cradled her close to his heart. She snuggled close as they got into bed, talking quietly till they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to get this chapter done. Unfortunately, real life demanded, and since that pays the bills, I had to answer...

-----

They took a leisurely breakfast together the next morning before heading out to the Tower of London. Eleanor had found out, to her chagrin, that St. Paul's was not open to sightseers on Sundays. "I really should have known that," she was saying over breakfast.

"Don't worry, Eleanor," Hannah said absently, "We can always go to Evensong or something, just in case the guys don't have a chance to make it there for sightseeing. You and I can go during the week." She was busy putting the finishing touches on her sketches of the two men who had followed them the day before. "Besides, I really wanted to see the Crown Jewels."

Colby shook his head in amusement, "You and jewels."

She laughed at his expression, "It's the Koh-i-noor. What kind of jeweler would I be if I didn't try to go see the Koh-i-noor?"

"Isn't it cursed?" Don asked with interest.

"Don't tell me you believe in that sort of thing!" Eleanor exclaimed in surprise.

Don shrugged, "Sometimes, things just happen. What's the story behind it?"

Colby grinned at the realization on Don's face when Hannah took him seriously and began to tell him all she knew about the jewel.

"It's a 105 carat diamond, once the largest in the world. It originated in India, and belonged to various Indian and Persian rulers over the years. It's reputed to bring misfortune and death to any male who wears or owns it, but conversely brings good luck to female owners. So far, this hasn't been disproven, and as a matter of fact, Queen Victoria's long, successful reign has been attributed to the Koh-i-noor, who received it when she was crowned Empress of India. It was originally 186 carats, Prince Albert had it re-cut to increase it brilliance before it was placed in a tiara at the time. It's now set in the Queen Mother's crown." Hannah paused to sip her tea. She made to continue but noticed Colby's laughing eyes, and glanced around just in time to see the glazed look in Don's eyes before he hastily masked it with a polite smile. Her soft girlish giggle bubbled out, "I'm sorry, Don. I just love jewelry. Making it and talking about it."

"And you did ask," Eleanor said to Don, mock severely.

Don raised his hands in surrender, laughing with them.

The ride to the Tower of London on the underground was uneventful. Hannah looked out of the train in surprise when they got to Temple station. "Temple? Is that like the Temple of the Moons or something?" she asked Eleanor.

Eleanor laughed, "No, no. Temple represents two of London's four Inns of Court, the Middle and the Inner Temple. Each Inn houses one of the four Honorable Societies of Barristers, each with their own separate traditions. The name Temple remains from when the Knight Templars owned this land."

Colby looked at Hannah curiously, "What the heck is the Temple of the Moons?"

She smiled mysteriously and refused to answer.

"Hmm," was all he said, but he was determined to find out about it, especially since Eleanor was now laughing helplessly.

They arrived at Tower Hill station without incident, though both Eleanor and Hannah were fully aware that the men were keeping their eyes peeled for anyone tailing them. Eleanor was amused at Don's expression when he came upon the huge sundial across from the Tower of London.

"My brother, Charlie, is a member of the North American Sundial Society. Wonder why he didn't mention it to me?" Don mused as he circled the huge sundial.

"This is pretty cool, Don," Colby was saying as he looked at the outer ring of the sundial. "Looks like scenes of London Transport from 1066!"

"There are a couple of sundial trails, actually," Eleanor said, watching the men's fascination with more than a little amusement. "City of London one, and one along the Thames. This one happens to be on both."

"I'd like a picture here," Don said suddenly. Everyone laughed as they jostled around getting ready for the shot, as Eleanor pressed some kind soul into taking a picture of all of them for her.

Then after the picture was taken, Eleanor said softly in Don's ear, "Perhaps you'd like a picture of just the three of you?" She smiled gently as he looked uncertainly at her. "You should. You'll want them later."

Don looped an arm around her and hugged her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her temple and handed her his camera.

"Get away from me," Don dodged Colby as he mockingly tried to put his arm around him. "I'd rather cuddle up to Hannah."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to prevent here," Colby retorted. Hannah giggled as she was sandwiched between the two men.

Eleanor laughed when she looked at the picture, it was a lovely one. They were all laughing and obviously having a good time. She was glad that the case hadn't dampened their spirits.

"Just look at the size of that moat," Colby marvelled as they walked along the path towards the admission gate. The moat was about the width of a four lane highway. Then he was looking incredulously at the admission fee when they got to the ticket window, but he forked it over because he knew Hannah had been looking forward to seeing the Crown Jewels. He muttered under his breath about highway robbery to Don as they walked with the ladies to the entrance of the Tower.

"It'll be worth it when you see Hannah's face light up, Colby," Don replied. He smiled at Hannah's anxious mien, as he tried to smooth things over. Don knew money was a little tighter for the two of them since the shooting. Colby had refused to tell anyone how much of Hannah's medical expenses he had covered, despite the health insurance she'd purchased. And while the jewelry store was still doing well, Hannah hadn't done very much in the way of custom jewelry since the incident, so the profits weren't what they had been. He'd been very excited on her behalf at the interest shown at the Embassy party.

Colby pulled Hannah close and kissed her cheek, whispering something to her that easied the anxiety in her face.

"It still amazes me how he does that," Don murmured to Eleanor. He grinned at her, "He can be a total jerk at work, saying things just to provoke David and Megan. Then I see him with Hannah and he's a whole other person. It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Who is he and what has he done with Colby Granger."

Eleanor laughed, "Hiding the softy behind a tough guy image?"

Don shrugged, "Or building a wall so the nastiness of what we do doesn't get to us."

She struggled for something to say, but by that time, a group had gathered for the guided tour and the Beefeater was already beginning his spiel. She resolved to talk to Don about it later.

"The Tower of London was built by William the Conqueror in 1066. It wasn't the first castle he built, but it was quite possibly the most important castle he built, since it was where King Harold's beaton army retreated to after the Battle of Hastings. Not all of this was built in 1066, of course, only the White Tower and the wall along the Thames remains from that medieval castle." He guided them to the causeway and paused at the gatehouse.

Hannah shivered as the Beefeater pointed out the "murder holes" and the arrow loop, all used to protect the gateway and therefore the castle. She looked around in fascination as the guide explained that this would have been the entrance that Anne Boleyn used in the procession from Westminster Abby to the Tower of London, after she'd been married to Henry the Eighth. She shivered again at the irony as he pointed out Traitor's Gate, the entrance that Anne Boleyn used when she was brought back to the Tower to be beheaded.

"A lot of blood has been shed in this place," Eleanor murmured to Hannah, "especially there." She nodded towards a tower they were coming upon.

"The Bloody Tower," the Beefeater announced. "Where the princes in the tower were purportedly murdered. There's an excellent display on the upper floor. But the two sons of Edward IV had be lodged here after their father's death, under the protection of their uncle, Richard, Duke of Gloucester. Preparations had been underway for the coronation of Edward, the older boy. But since both he and his brother disappeared, it was Richard III who was crowned instead. The bones of two children were found buried close to the White Tower in 1674, but they have never been positively identified as the remains of the two princes. You can read more about this under the War of the Roses. And yes, it is Richard III whose cowardice Shakespeare immortalized with 'A horse, a horse, a kingdom for a horse!'"

"You know, if you want to just go look at the Crown Jewels, we don't have to follow this guy around," Colby said gently to Hannah who was looking more and more discomfited by the commentary.

She shook her head, "It's okay. I'm not sure why I'm so rattled by all of it. It happened so long ago." But she pressed closer and closer to Colby as they went to each stop in the commentary, and finally shuddered and turned away as the Beefeater took them to the chopping block on Tower Green where Anne Boleyn lost her head. "I can't stand this anymore, Colby."

"It's the end of it, Hannah," he soothed her as everyone moved forward to hand the guide a tip. He started forward to do the same but Don raised a hand to stop him as he took care of it for them.

"Come on," Don said gently, "You can tell me all about the different Crowns."

Hannah laughed, "You're just humoring me. It'll put you to sleep."

He grinned, "Alright, you can tell Colby all about the different Crowns."

"She was going to anyway," Colby said wryly, laughing at the indignant look she threw him. He was surprised at how much she was affected by the bloody history but he realized that she'd been consistently sensitive to the atmosphere at each place they'd visited. He slipped an arm around her as they entered the Jewel House, hoping that the jewelry would put the sparkle back in her eyes.

"The First Star of Africa, also known as Cullinan I. 530 carats," Hannah murmured in awe as they looked at the Sovereign's Sceptre with the Cross. "Oh, look at the Imperial State crown! It's a base of four crosses pattee alternating with four fleurs-de-lis, above which are four half-arches surmounted by a cross. Inside is a velvet cap with an ermine border. The Stuart Sapphire in the cross, the Black Prince's Ruby in the front cross pattee, the Cullinan II on the front of the crown, and Queen's Elizabeth's Pearls! A total of 2,868 diamonds, 273 pearls, 17 sapphires, 11 emeralds, and 5 rubies!"

Colby shook his head. Hannah was fascinated and had moved on to the other crowns and coronation regalia that was on exhibition there. But he just couldn't wrap his head around the wealth that these crown jewels represented, just sitting there.

Eleanor smiled at him, "It's also what they represent, in terms of the power of the Monarchy, it isn't just what they're worth, monetarily."

He looked startled that she'd read his mind.

"You're not the first one to feel that way about the amount of money just sitting there, on exhibition," she said softly.

"And not the last either, I'm sure," he responded dryly. He looked over to Hannah who was now examining the jewelled swords. "It certainly puts the sparkle in her eyes though."

Eleanor saw the shadow of uncertainty cross his face, "Yes, she's a woman, and a jeweler after all. But you put the sparkle in her eyes. All the time. A brighter one, in fact."

Colby smiled at Eleanor, grateful for the encouragement that he hadn't even realized he'd needed. He held out his hand to Hannah as she moved away from the display with a happy sigh. She slipped her hand in his and they strolled out to explore the rest of the Tower of London.


	14. Chapter 14

They decided to attend Evensong services at St. Paul's after leaving the Tower of London. Colby made Hannah laugh mimicking the voice on the PA saying "Mind the Gap!" when he hopped over a particularly wide gap between the subway car and the platform. He grinned as he held his hand out to her, and helped her across the gap. 

Don shook his head at the younger agent's antics, but felt the familiar warm glow in his chest when he saw them together. He held out his own hand to Eleanor, smiling when she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And they say chivalry is dead!" Eleanor remarked sarcastically.

"It might be dead in the UK, but it's very much alive in the US," Don teased, laughing when she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're only chivalrous because you want one thing!" she retorted.

"Yes, and your problem is?" Don smirked as she burst into laughter.

Hannah looked back when she heard Eleanor laugh, pleased and worried at the same time.

Colby smirked but refrained from saying anything when he saw the worry in Hannah's eyes. He hugged her and murmured, "It'll be alright."

She smiled but didn't reply.

They strolled out of the St. Paul's station on the Central line towards the Cathedral. Eleanor sighed softly, "It's a shame so much of it is covered up. They're restoring it for the 300th anniversary in October 2008."

She brought them around to the statue of Queen Anne, "The original that was made by Francis Bird in 1712 was replaced by this replica made by Richard Belt in 1886, apparently because it was dilapidated. The ladies around the base represent England, France, Ireland and North America, as at that time Anne considered herself to be queen of them all."

They filed quietly into the church and settled into a pew. Hannah leaned her head against Colby's shoulder, and closed her eyes to let the peace and tranquility of the church soak in.

"Alright?" Colby murmured into her ear.

"Mmm, yes. I love this tranquility," she replied softly. "It's beautiful, isn't it."

He nodded in response. Colby knew he didn't have the eye for art that Hannah had, but even he was awed by the beauty of the church.

"Christopher Wren had intended to decorate the inside of the dome with mosaic, but the Cathedral Commissioners appointed James Thornhill to paint it because mosiac was too expensive and time-consuming. Then in the later half of the 19th century, mosaics were eventually installed in the spandrels. Those traingular spaces between the arches and the curve of the dome. Then the mosaics at the east end of the cathedral and in the four corner arches of the dome were commissioned. They really add to the beauty of the place, don't they?" Hannah's tone was reverent.

Colby smiled at her fascination, "This is probably all you'll come for, isn't it? You're really not interested in climbing up to all the galleries, and you're certainly not going down to the crypt without me."

Hannah grimaced at the mention of the crypt. "I'm not sure why I'm so spooked, just by talking about it," she shuddered. "And I don't think I could make it past the Whispering Gallery anyway, even with your help. That's a 100 feet up, 259 steps. 530 steps for the 280 feet to the Golden Gallery. More than I'd really want to mess with."

"It's a marvel of engineering," Eleanor murmured. "Wren supposedly said that he built for eternity. Whether he said it or not, 300 years proves he certainly knew a thing or two."

Then the Preces of the Evensong service began and all four of them followed the service reverently, despite the fact that they weren't all of the Anglican faith.

-----

The tranquility of the church and the solemnity of the services seemed to ease their souls, Eleanor thought to herself as they walked quietly out of the church. She smiled when she felt Don place a hand at the small of her back, and leaned contentedly against him. As usual, Colby already had his arms around Hannah, as they talked quietly to each other. She wondered what they were saying to each other, it occasionally looked like serious discussions and this was one of those times.

"I've always wondered what Colby's gone through to build a facade like his," Don murmured to Eleanor.

"You have one."

"Yes, but that's from years in the FBI," was Don's quiet response. "He's just been with the FBI a little over a year. The facade's there for a reason."

"Yet it all comes down for Hannah," Eleanor mused. "Because he trusts her?"

Don was quiet as he turned it over in his mind. "That must be it," he said slowly.

"Do you trust anyone enough to let your facade down?" Eleanor asked curiously.

He looked at her, as he struggled for an answer, "I haven't been able to."

Eleanor nodded, she had thought as much.

"How about Chinatown for dinner?" Hannah's soft question interrupted them, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Don glanced at Colby and raised his eyebrows. Those eyebrows dropped into a frown when Colby shrugged.

Eleanor eyed Hannah suspiciously, "Why the sudden desire to go to Chinatown?"

Hannah smiled serenely, "Just wanted to go into one of the shops."

Colby rolled his eyes, "Those tacky souvenir shops? You can get the same stuff in LA's Chinatown."

Then Don watched in fascination as Colby caved when Hannah pouted and leaned into his arms. "Man, you are so done for!"

Eleanor laughed at the disconcerted expression on Colby's face, "Alright, Chinatown it is. And you're going to tell me why, Hannah!" She was delighted by the mischievous grin that Hannah gave her from over Colby's shoulder.

"You are going to have to say no to her sometime, Colby," Don was ribbing him as they walked out of the underground station at Leicester Square.

"Just how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Colby demanded, disgruntled that he was the butt of their amusement.

Don shrugged. He didn't know, but he was having a good time laughing at the younger man's discomfort. He watched with amusement as the two women darted into a particularly gaudy and tacky souvenir shop.

Colby took up a position at the doorway, and Don moved to the other side of the window where he could just see where the women were. He couldn't quite see what they were buying but he could see that there wasn't anyone in the store who might pose a threat to Eleanor.

Both women were giggling as they came out of the store, and Eleanor directed them to a restaurant for dinner. Neither were willing to say anything about what they'd purchased, even when pressed for details. The men exchanged glances, which made the women burst into giggles all over again.

----

"Just what exactly did you buy in Chinatown, Hannah?" Colby demanded when they were alone in their own flat.

Hannah giggled, "I didn't buy anything. Eleanor did."

Colby groaned, then made a grab for her. He pinned her to the wall, "What'd she buy?"

"You're going to make me tell?" Hannah purred, "What are you going to do? Spank me?"

"If that's what it takes," Colby's eyes were darkening with desire. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. Then he jerked up when he heard a thud from Don's flat.

Hannah burst into giggles again when he narrowed his eyes at her. "She bought a few silk scarves," she said as she struggled to keep a straight face.

Colby rolled his eyes then burst into laughter.

----

Don looked up at Eleanor in amusement. She'd pushed him over and was now straddling him. "You realize that Colby and Hannah probably heard that crash, don't you?"

Eleanor grinned, "Oh, I think Hannah knew what was going to happen."

He raised his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Hannah dragged me into the souvenir store to get these." She giggled at the surprise on his face as she tied one of his wrists to the leg of the armchair with a silk scarf.

Don grinned as he let her tie the other wrist down. "If you really wanted to do all the work, all you had to do was say so."

"You tortured me the other night, making me wait," Eleanor murmured with a gleam in her eye as she slid off him.

"Ah. Yes, I did, didn't I?" Don wondered if he'd made a mistake letting her tie his wrists down.

"Well, I thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine," she purred as she ran her hands around his behind, still tightly encased in his jeans.

He groaned as her hands explored him, paying special attention to his groin.

She purred a laugh when she felt his response. "Mmm, yes, you're glad to see me, aren't you?" She unsnapped his jeans and pulled them off. His briefs weren't far behind. Slowly, she undressed, enjoying his appreciation as each item of clothing slid off her body. She straddled him again, rubbing her bare crotch against his as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest.

"What now?" he groaned in frustration as she slid off him again.

She smiled, and slid yet another scarf around the base of his erection, tying a half knot around it. She looped it over again, and tied this knot a little tighter.

"What does that do?" Don was curious now.

"Prolongs the erection," Eleanor burst into giggles. "According to Hannah."

"Good grief! Seems like they're always having sex, and she still needs to prolong his erection?" Don was ready to rip out of the scarves, he was aching so badly for relief. Then he stopped thinking when Eleanor slid her hand around his erection and gently squeezed as she pulled her hand up. He struggled for control when she did that a few times.

"Mmm.." she murmured softly, then lowered herself onto him. Moving slowly to accustom herself to the size of him, she began to ride up and down on him. She felt him push up as she rode down and heard a soft guttural moan. A split second later, she realized it had come from her, and that she was still moaning. Then as the pleasure built, she rode harder and faster. She cried out with the pleasure when he squeezed her nipples. She hadn't even noticed when he'd pulled the scarves loose.

Before she realized what he was doing, he turned her onto her back. His need had taken over and his thrusts were hard and demanding. She screamed, as the climax ripped through her suddenly, and he groaned as he reached his own climax.

"Damn," Don sighed, as he rolled over and pulled Eleanor so she was draped more comfortably over him. "Maybe you should find out more from Hannah."


	15. Chapter 15

Colby tried to shake Hannah awake before he left for the Embassy the next morning. He laughed softly when she pushed his hand away and snuggled back under the pillows and covers. "Hannah, you and Eleanor have to meet Zoe and Danny along Brompton Road at 9am." A soft, indistinguishable moan came through the pile of bedding Hannah had burrowed under. He grinned as he slid his hands under the covers and pulled her into his arms. "Wake up, sweetheart." 

She curled into his embrace and sighed softly, "Do I really have to?"

"You really have to. I made coffee."

"Okay."

He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and carried her into the kitchen, settling her into a chair at the table. "Here," he murmured in amusement, putting a cup of coffee in her hands.

She blinked sleepily at him, and smiled. "Sorry. I'll be awake in a minute."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Colby was still laughing when he stepped out the door, which made Don raise an eyebrow.

"Hannah just has a tough time getting up in the mornings," he explained.

"Eleanor's been up since dawn," Don said dryly. "She had tea and breakfast on the table before I even got out of the shower. She'd also put in several hours of work so she could spend the day with Hannah."

Colby grinned. Despite the wry tone, he could tell that Don was enjoying her companionship.

----

"Eleanor! Eleanor!"

She turned around to see Zoe waving excitedly at her.

Hannah smiled at Eleanor's astonishment. Zoe looked as excited as though she'd found a long lost friend, which was her cover. Hannah nudged Eleanor forward slightly.

"My dear Zoe! Fancy running into you here!" Eleanor managed to inject some enthusiasm into her voice.

Zoe's eyes laughed into Hannah's dancing ones. "It's been ages, Eleanor! What have you been up to? And who's this? Hello! I'm Zoe Reynolds."

"Hannah Evans. I'm visiting from the US."

"Oh! I remember Eleanor talking about you! You met when she was over there for a year!" Zoe exclaimed. "This is Danny Hunter, a very good friend of mine. We're both on holiday and came up to London for the shopping."

"Mind if we join you?" Hannah asked softly.

"That would be lovely! Where were you planning on shopping?"

"I wouldn't mind going through Harrod's for a bit, but I'd love to shop along Oxford Street for a bit, and perhaps make it over to Petticoat Lane as well." Hannah was starting to get excited about the day, although Eleanor was still looking a little doubtful.

"Were you shopping for something in particular?" Danny asked.

Zoe laughed, "Danny doesn't believe in wandering around aimlessly. He likes to have a plan, even for shopping."

Hannah smiled at the good looking young man. "I would really like to get a leather jacket for my boyfriend. And I need to stop at a jewelry supply place today."

"Jewelry supply place?" Zoe was curious now. "Do you make jewelry? Did you make your necklace?"

"Yes, she did," Eleanor decided to get into the spirit of things. "Hannah's very talented with the jewelry."

"Why that's just brilliant!" Zoe's eyes gleamed in real excitement now. Hannah was wearing a lovely piece now, but Zoe had fallen in love with the piece Hannah had worn to the Embassy party. "Perhaps you'll have time to make me a piece too?"

Hannah grinned, "I always have time to make jewelry."

"There's a place in Covent Garden," Danny said. "Why don't we go to Petticoat Lane after Harrod's, get the leather jacket, then head to Covent Garden for your supplies. We can go to Oxford Street after that if we're still able to walk." He rolled his eyes at Zoe when she laughed and punched him on his arm.

----

Braden stopped by the classroom after the class let out for the day. He held copies of Hannah's sketches in his hand.

"Any luck with those?" Don asked when he saw the folder that was also in Braden's hand.

"Some. Ali Sharef and Mahmet Hassan. MI-5 thinks they're part of an Al-Qaeda sleeper cell that's recently been activated. Carter isn't sure why they've focused on Eleanor Hill in particular, but he's putting additional officers at your disposal."

Colby's eyes hardened at the news. "What about the board members and upper management of those two companies? Any movement there?"

Braden shook his head, "No one's following them. It might have been a red herring."

"You think that they might have been targeting Eleanor from the beginning?" Don asked sharply. He hissed a frustrated breath when Braden shrugged.

"What are the ladies' plans for this week, do you know?" Braden asked, "I'll help you coordinate with MI-5."

"Hannah's meeting some of the Embassy wives here tomorrow. They're going to be talking about jewelry. I think Eleanor was planning on introducing her to some of her friends as well."

"More jewelry?" Don asked, relaxing enough to be amused.

Colby nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I think Hannah was planning on spending the rest of the week working on those commissions." He looked candidly at the other two men, "It's more expensive in London than we had anticipated."

Braden nodded in understanding. "What about Eleanor? Do you know what her plans are while Hannah's working on the commissions?"

"She can work from anywhere. I think she was planning on working from my flat," Don replied softly.

"That's simple enough," Braden sounded relieved, "I was afraid they were going to traipse all over England this week."

Don laughed, "I think we got our exercise this weekend."

Colby choked with laughter at Don's tongue-in-cheek response.

----

Colby's eyes widened in surprise when he got to the flat, and Don grinned in anticipation. The fragrance of Hannah's lasagna was unmistakeable.

"What's the occasion?" Don asked. He raised his eyebrows a little when Colby shrugged, sure that the younger man was embarrassed about something.

Eleanor came out of Don's flat carrying a salad. She laughed to see them just standing there. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"Did you have a good day?" Colby murmured as Hannah smiled and slid into his arms.

"Yes, we did. We found a fabulous jewelry supply place. Their prices were very reasonable. I should be able to make a decent profit from the commissions this week." She had been relieved to find a reasonable supply place. Hannah had been worried about their finances since Colby's reaction to the ticket prices at the Tower of London.

Colby hugged her gently. "It'll all work out."

"When do we eat?" Don asked, looking surprised when Eleanor elbowed him. "What?"

"They're having a private moment!"

"That's what I'm trying to prevent," he retorted.

Hannah giggled, "The lasagna's ready. Will you open the wine, Colby?"

Over dinner, Don told the women about the two men who were following them. Eleanor was not encouraged that additional officers were assigned for their protection, although it eased her mind somewhat that Zoe and Danny would be with them again.

"If it makes you feel better, maybe we could spend the next few days at the Embassy," Hannah murmured. "Maybe someone could spare us an office or something."

"We'll find out if that's possible," Don said, wishing he'd thought of that.

As Don and Colby discussed the possibility, Eleanor quietly cleared the table. Then Hannah brought out a cake lit with candles. "Happy Birthday, Colby," she said softly, eyes bright with love.

"Aww, Hannah," Colby was torn between happiness because Hannah remembered it, and embarrassment because Eleanor and Don were there.

"Well, blow out the candles and make a wish!" Don exclaimed. "I want some cake!" He was laughing at the younger agent's obvious discomfort.

Hannah handed Colby his present, her eyes soft with love and happiness at the expression on his face when he pulled out the buttery soft leather jacket.

"Oh, God, Hannah! This is fantastic!" The catch in his voice betrayed how touched he was by the gift. He pulled Hannah close for a hug and a kiss.

Eleanor smiled as she leaned against Don. She had been amused to find out why Hannah was so determined to get Colby a leather jacket, but even after shopping with Hannah the entire day, Eleanor hadn't known what to get for him. She'd ended up just getting him a wallet which he seemed to appreciate.

"Come on, I'll do the dishes. That can be your birthday present." Don grinned at the look on Colby's face. "And I'll let you keep your job."

"Who else is going to keep Megan and David in line for you?" Colby retorted.

Don laughed in delight, happy that things seemed to be taking a turn for the better for his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

A short chapter because I wanted to maintain the mood. :-P  
--

Hannah watched Colby in amusement as he saw Don and Eleanor out the door. She hadn't expected him to be shy about his birthday. The awkward, diffident expression on his face when he opened his present had melted her soft heart. It was an expression she would not have expected from the brash, almost arrogant man she'd met. Then again, she'd never expected the gentle touch from those strong hands, or such tenderness in his embrace. She'd certainly never expected him to stand by her while she recovered from the shooting. 

He smiled at her as he turned to her, "You surprised me with the birthday celebration," he murmured softly as he drew her into his arms. A soft rumble of laughter purred from her throat, and the slight vibration against his chest sent a quiver of desire through him. Her laughter turned into giggles as he picked her up.

"I can walk, you know," she managed to say amidst her giggles.

"I know. I just like the feel of you in my arms," Colby murmured, his eyes dark. "Don was just being ornery, staying this long. He knew I wanted to be alone with you."

She laughed softly, "Yes, I noticed him ignoring Eleanor's signals. That was amusing to watch."

"He's learning to relax and open up. I wish I could thank her for that," Colby said quietly, as he set Hannah gently on their bed.

"Mmm," Hannah was non-committal.

"I think it'll carry over into his relationship with Robin, don't you? It has to be difficult for Robin if he doesn't let her into his life."

"Assuming that this fling doesn't tear them apart for good," Hannah voiced her concern.

"So that's what you're worrying about. He doesn't have to let her know."

Hannah smacked him in the chest with a pillow, giggling and scrambling away at his outraged expression.

"What was THAT for?"

She laughed softly as he pinned her down on the bed, "Do you honestly think she wouldn't know something was up if he went home and did a 180 on her?"

"Lucky we don't have to worry about it yet," Colby murmured, lowering his head to brush her lips with his.

"You already got your birthday present," a soft laugh bubbled out of Hannah.

He grinned, "And I love the present. More because it's from you. I just thought you might like a thank you for it." His lips claimed hers, her lips parting as his tongue teased them. Their tongues twirled and caressed, as his hands roved restlessly down her body. Gentle hands unbuttoned her shirt, hands that were just one step ahead as he licked and kissed his way down her cleavage to her belly. He heard her gasp with pleasure as he nipped gently at the soft skin of her belly. Impatient hands unsnapped her jeans, and slid them off her legs. His mouth captured hers again.

She struggled with his pullover shirt, and heard him laugh as he pulled it off himself. Pouting because he laughed at her, she nipped him on his neck as punishment. Then laughed herself when he grabbed her hands and held her down. Her eyes widened fractionally as he cuffed her to the bed.

"I said I was going to thank you, but I have to punish you first. Assaulting a federal officer is a felony, you know," he murmured, grinning at her soft pout. He wondered what plans he'd thwarted. He stripped off the rest of his clothing, pleased to see her eyes darken with need.

His hands slid gently up her body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. A soft moan escaped her as his strong fingers caressed her nipples through the silky lace of her bra. She gasped when he squeezed her nipples. His hands slid into the lacy bra and cupped her breasts, pushing them up over the silky lace. His mouth closed over one nipple, tongue twirling and caressing it. He sucked gently on that nipple, while his hand caressed the other.

Hannah took a sharp intake of breath, then moaned at the pleasure she was feeling. Hot liquid desire went from her breasts and pooled low in her body. She cried out as his fingers slid under her silk panties into her. "Please," she whimpered softly, as his fingers continued to caress deep into her, his thumb caressing a circle around her clit. She bucked a little, trying to get closer, trying to assuage the need that was building.

He pulled her panty off quickly, his own need demanding attention. Pushing her willing legs apart with a knee, he thrust into her. A guttural moan escaped him, the heat of her almost cut through his control. Slowly, he began to thrust, a gentle rhythm of pleasure. Colby pulled one of Hannah's legs up and she hooked it over his shoulder. He heard her moan as the next thrust went deeper. He kept one hand under her for balance, as the other hand gently caressed her nipples. Every few seconds or so, he would shift, and each time, the change in Hannah's cries gratified him. Then he felt her tighten around him and knew she was close to climax. He began to thrust harder, until she climaxed, muffling her moans as best as she could. It didn't take long for him to follow.

She sighed softly as he lay on her for a few minutes, his head cradled by her breasts. "Are you okay?" she murmured. She pressed a kiss on the top of his head and slid her legs around him in a gentle caress.

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

A soft giggle escaped her, "Just don't forget to uncuff me."

He chuckled, "I won't. I've grown accustomed to the feel of your arms around me when I fall asleep."


	17. Chapter 17

A very harried office manager at the Embassy found a small office that Eleanor could work out of for the rest of the week. She gently brushed off his thanks and went briskly on to the next task on her long to-do list. 

As Eleanor settled in with her laptop, Hannah headed off to find Mrs. Tuttle. Her heart leaped in anticipation when she saw that Mrs. Tuttle had put together a little brunch party. There were at least fifteen women there.

"My dear, I hope you don't mind. But there've been many compliments about the jewelry you wore to the ball Friday night and when I mentioned that you'd be stopping by, I was swamped with requests for an invite!"

Hannah hugged Mrs. Tuttle, grateful for the older woman's kindness. Everyone settled in to enjoy the brunch as Hannah began to sketch. She loved the way their eyes lit with enthusiasm as each design she came up with met with delight and approval. And best of all, none of them flinched at the exorbitant price tag for each commission. Four hours passed by quickly for all of them, and Hannah gathered her sketches to leave. She was flattered when several women asked if they could set up another session for other friends.

Flushed with success over the number of jewelry commissions, Hannah hummed to herself as she headed back to Eleanor's little office.

"Everything must have gone well. That's as self-satisfied a look as I've ever seen on you." Eleanor's words were amused, but something in her voice made Hannah take another look.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?"

Eleanor smiled ruefully, "And here I thought I was hiding it well. Agent Creel stopped by with pictures."

"Braden? What was in the pictures that has you rattled?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," Don cut in from the doorway. He seemed calm, till Hannah looked closely at him. He was as worried as she'd ever seen him.

"Braden said you were shaken, but that you wouldn't tell him anything. Said you had to think about it?" Colby's eyebrows were raised in inquiry.

"He showed me the pictures of five men," Eleanor drew in a slow breath. "Two of them matched the sketches that Hannah made. One I've never seen before, but the last is Samrat Bairan. Samrat used to work for my father while we lived in Iraq some years back." She paused for a moment, eyes sad. "Because he worked for us 'infidels' his family became a target. He and his family were kidnapped. Children tortured before both their parents' eyes, wife raped and killed. But instead of blaming the rebels, he blamed us."

"And probably put in a sleeper cell because of his familiarity with the British lifestyle." A muscle jerked in Don's clenched jaw. "Will you take it more seriously now?"

"Yes." The soft answer and the worry in Eleanor's eyes did nothing to ease Don's fears. "I'll stay in the Embassy today. Should I hire a bodyguard?"

"Carter said he would provide additional officers," Don was curt. He would rather have put his own people on it, but his people were in Los Angeles, half a world away. And he had no jurisdiction here. "Zoe and Danny will stay close and protect you if you need to be out and about during the day. If not, you can continue to work in this office."

Eleanor looked unhappily at Hannah, "I had hoped to show you Hampton Court Palace tomorrow."

Hannah hugged her, "You don't need to entertain me. Besides, I was hoping to start work on the commissions tomorrow. They're planning another jewelry party Friday morning, and I'd like to get as many done as possible by then."

"They liked your work, did they?" Colby was delighted to see her enthusiasm. He caught his breath at the gleam in her eye and grinned. It looked like her good mood was going to carry over into the evening. "So, are we ready for lunch?"

"I've lost my appetite," Eleanor looked morose.

"Come hang out with us anyway," Don was gentle, "All the students so far have been warm and friendly. I think you'll have a good time."

-----

Eleanor found herself in a lighter mood after lunch. These law enforcement officers had been selected by their countries for the anti-terrorism training by the FBI. They saw and dealt with the seamier underside of society, yet they maintained a sense of humor about them. The camradarie had cocooned her with its warmth, and the humor with which they handled their jobs filled her with humility. It would have been churlish of her to wallow in self-pity.

It didn't take long for Hannah to be engrossed in her work. Eleanor had been afraid that she would find the snipping and pounding of the metal wire annoying. She was surprised to find herself comforted by the rhythm.

The rest of the week followed the same routine. Eleanor and Hannah would ensconce themselves in the little office at the Embassy. Occasionally, Hannah would leave to meet with someone or other about a commission. When Eleanor needed to leave, Zoe and Danny would be with her. Sometimes the two MI-5 officers stayed in the office, chatting and laughing with both Eleanor and Hannah. They became good friends.

The evenings would be spent with Don and Colby, first at the Embassy doing whatever research they could on Samrat, as Eleanor helped filter out the chaff.

Friday rolled around, with very little change in the case. Eleanor had become progressively quieter as each day went by.

"How does everyone feel about going to Edinburgh for the weekend?" Don made the suggestion at lunch.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea!" Hannah was flushed with success over the commissions she had completed, and the number of new commissions she had received that morning. The financial picture had become quite a bit rosier for them.

Colby looked at her in amusement. "You've been hanging out with Zoe and Danny too long. 'Oh, that's brilliant!'" He mimicked her.

She laughed. She was in far too good a mood over the success of her jewelry to be upset by his gentle teasing. "Come on, Eleanor! It'll be good to get away for a while! What do you say?"

Eleanor smiled at Hannah's enthusiasm. "I suppose you want to see Rosslyn Chapel as well?"

"Well, of course! A trip to Edinburgh wouldn't be complete without a visit to Rosslyn Chapel where they filmed part of the Da Vinci Code!"

"Are you sure it'll be safe?" Eleanor wrung her hands anxiously.

Don took her hands in his, and gently separated them. He brought them to his lips for a kiss. "Colby and I will be there. It'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Some of the events around the MI-5 officers are drawn from the BBC series Spooks Season 3 Episode 6. This series is usually shown on A&E under the name MI-5.

---

They decided to take the sleeper train to Edinburgh. Don saw Colby's smirk when Hannah decided it would be a new and fun experience for her, and groaned. He was starting to recognize the gleam in their eyes and the expressions on their faces. He shook his head at himself, laughing as he decided he'd spent too much time with them. Still, he was looking forward to the weekend trip.

Carter had been 'generous', supplying them with gun permits and guns to go with the permits. Well, he should, Don thought sourly. They were saving MI-5 the trouble of coming up with officers to protect Eleanor. He'd also heard that one of MI-5's officers was on trial, and it was important enough to run through the weekend. Carter had been even more tight-lipped than usual about the officer on trial. And Don hadn't wanted to ask.

It didn't take any of them much time to pack for the weekend. They would be spending Friday night on the train going to Edinburgh and also when they returned on Sunday night. Don was happy to see some of Eleanor's gloom dissipate as she made plans for the trip.

Somehow they lucked out and got two cabins next to each other. Don looked at Eleanor suspiciously, wondering if she had pulled strings to make that happen. She smiled innocently at him when he caught her eye. He rolled his, and made her laugh. He saw Colby with his hands on his hips, "What are you doing?"

Colby pursed his lips, "These beds are little narrow."

"The steward will be by to put the two beds together, Colby," Eleanor couldn't help being amused. She was quite sure she knew what was on his mind.

He flashed a grin at them, and went looking for Hannah, who was exploring the train.

"£5 says they're at it the moment they get back," Don's sigh was long-suffering.

"That's as sure a bet as I've ever heard. I'm not taking it, do you think me a fool?" Eleanor's eyes sparkled with amusement.

To Don's surprise, it was very comfortable, and he had no trouble sleeping till morning. The ticket included a light breakfast in the cabin which he and Eleanor enjoyed. He smiled at the sparkle in Hannah's eyes when they disembarked. And he could tell by the gleam in Colby's eye that they'd enjoyed themselves the night before, despite the fact that Don hadn't heard anything through the cabin walls. He shook his head and smiled at the younger agent.

"This is Princes Street, the transportation centre of Edinburgh." Eleanor pointed out the tour bus stops and the public transportation stops as they got out of the train station. "And of course, the cabs." One of which they took to the hotel.

Hannah's eyes widened when they got to their hotel. The Sheraton Grand Spa and Hotel.

"My treat," Eleanor looked at their startled faces a little ruefully. "Consider it thanks for all that you have to put up with."

Don gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "You don't have to."

She rubbed her cheek against the palm of his hand and smiled, "I know. Come on, we might as well enjoy the luxury!"

----

Despite their luxurious surroundings, they were out and about very quickly, stopping only to shower and refresh themselves.

Don grinned when Colby hopped out onto the busy street to get a picture of their tour bus. "The Edinburgh Tour." Colby was unabashed when Hannah fussed at him. "Just want something to remember it by."

"As long as you don't become a memory," she retorted tartly. He'd scared her with that quick dart out into traffic.

They took the tour once around, just to listen to the tour guide's spiel.

Don rolled his eyes when they passed a strip joint named Burke and Hare. Then his jaw dropped as the tour guide talked about the original Burke and Hare. They had been partners hatching a serial murder scheme to provide the Edinburgh University of Medicine with corpses at up to 10 pounds each. But since they barely got along, the scheme eventually fell apart, with Hare testifying against Burke. There were a total of 16 deaths over the course of a year. "I guess there are lowlifes everywhere," he muttered in disgust.

The tour rolled along through the Royal Mile. At one point, the bus passed a statue of King George IV. "The Edinburgh elders wanted to know if King George IV wanted pudding or pie, and he said he wanted both. Hence the line in the nursery rhyme, 'Georgy Porgy pudding and pie'. Then he ordered all the women to line up so he could kiss all 240 of them, where he then 'kissed the girls and made them cry'."

Even though the tour guide did a great job pointing out the sights from the bus, they were all glad to get off at the base of Edinburgh Castle. They took their time walking up the hill, taking breaks whenever Hannah needed one. There was no doubt when they got to the top of the hill that it had been worth it. The views were spectacular. Don and Colby in particular were disappointed when they found out that the military tattoo wasn't performed until August, but cheered up immensely when they walked around the cannons in the castle batteries. Eleanor and Hannah laughed at the enthusiasm they showed while sighting down a cannon.

Then it was Don's turn to laugh when they arrived at Crown Square, the heart of the Castle. "So this is why you were so eager to visit Edinburgh Castle!" Don teased Hannah.

She giggled at being found out. The Scottish Honors of Destiny were housed in the Crown Room. "Don't worry, Don, it won't take nearly as long as it did at the Tower of London. There are only four items in the Scottish Honors of Destiny, the Crown of Scotland, the Sceptre of Scotland, the Sword of State of Scotland, and the Stone of Scone. Ten minutes, tops, I promise!"

"There's no hurry, Hannah," Eleanor elbowed Don playfully.

"There's a whole history behind the Stone of Scone, isn't there?" Colby looked at it curiously. "Something about wanting it back because they can't crown a King of Scotland without it? I'm guessing they'd like to break away and be their own country again."

"It's just a block of stone!" Don was amazed that so much fuss had been made over a plain stone.

"Well, just think about it. How would you like it if something you've had for generations was stolen?" Eleanor tried to explain.

"It's like the CalSci cannon being stolen by MIT," Hannah teased Don. "It's the principle of it." She laughed at the comical face he made at the mention of the cannon. She remembered Charlie's tizzy over it. He'd tried to get Don on the case, calling it a felony to end all felonies. She moved on to the next storyboard. "Oh, Colby, look at this display!"

Everyone crowded around to read it, and Don laughed heartily at it. "So a Mrs. Granger and her lady-in-waiting smuggled the Honors of Destiny out from under Oliver Cromwell's nose!"

Colby grinned from ear to ear, "I wish I knew for sure that I was descended from this woman, but it was a proud day for Grangers everywhere. The first in a long line of strong Granger women!"

He put his arm around Hannah who wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not a Granger woman!"

"Yet!" Colby muttered under his breath.

They wandered into the Scottish National War Memorial to honor those who gave their lives. Don expected it to cast a somber pall over their sightseeing, but was surprised at the sense of peace instead.

"The Souls of the righteous are in the hand of God. There shall no evil happen to them. They are in peace." Hannah read as she turned around in the Shrine, "Others also there are who perished unknown. Their sacrifice is not forgotten and their names, though lost to us, are written in the books of God."

"She's lost in her own world," Colby murmured affectionately as she sketched the bronze friezes and the stained glass windows. He stayed close to her while Don and Eleanor found a place to sit and wait, out in the Hall of Honor.

Then, satisfied with the time spent at Edinburgh Castle, they strolled down the hill to get back on the tour bus.


	19. Chapter 19

They decided to walk back to Greyfriar's Bobby, a small pub the tour bus had passed. The tour guide had told them a heartwarming story about a little dog, also known as Greyfriar's Bobby, a little Skye Terrier that had been so devoted to his master, it had kept constant watch and guard over his master's grave for fourteen years after the death of his master. 

"It cracks me up that they make so much fuss about a man and his dog." Colby raised his eyebrows at the indignant looks the two women sent his way at his comment. "What?"

"Better quit while you're ahead," Don said dryly. "Woman have softer hearts." He laughed when the indignant looks swung to him.

"I think it's wonderful," Hannah sniffed, she had been touched by the story.

"A movie was made in 1961 called 'Greyfriars Bobby: The True Story of a Dog' based on this story." Eleanor told them as they went into the pub for some lunch.

Don looked at Colby, and rolled his eyes. No, it was not their kind of movie.

But they did leave the pub much refreshed, and decided to stroll to the Scott Monument, before hopping back on the tour bus to Holyrood Palace.

Colby was amused when Hannah dragged them into a Cashmere store they passed on the Royal Mile. "When do you need cashmere in Los Angeles?"

"When do you need leather in Los Angeles?" she retorted. "I just want to see what they have. Cashmere's soft and pretty!"

"And expensive," Colby muttered to himself, shrugging when she heard and nudged him indignantly. "Please don't tell me we're going into every one of these stores along the way."

Hannah grinned, "Alright, I won't tell you."

Colby groaned good-naturedly.

Nevertheless, he was surprised at how enjoyable it was, just walking around together, talking and laughing. When they paused in front of a store window, he suddenly pulled Hannah into his arms, and lowered his head.

She looked into his eyes with laughter in her own. But her eyes widened in surprise at the expression in his as he looked past her.

"No, no, don't turn around," he murmured, his gentle voice completely at odds with his cold, hard eyes. He nibbled gently on her ear.

Don's eyes had sharpened at the sudden tension in Colby. He pulled Eleanor close, angling himself so he could see in the direction Colby was facing. "Which one?"

"Guy in the green jacket, curly hair, goatee. I think I saw him when we walked down from the castle."

"Alright, let's keep moving. We'll keep an eye out for him."

Colby kissed Hannah tenderly, turning around a little as he did so. "Try to get a good look at him for a sketch, will you please?"

"Mmmm," was Hannah's soft response, as she returned his kiss. "The green jacket by the corner?"

"Yep."

"I got him. We can go now."

Gradually, they picked up the pace towards Scott Monument on Princes Street. As everyone had come to expect, Hannah was lost in her own world once they got to the monument, sketching furiously the moment she got there.

"Look at the statuettes around it! They illustrate characters from Sir Walter Scott's novels," Hannah murmured as she sketched. "The sandstone's suffered a little over the years, it's darkened, and you can tell where it's been replaced. It's got a sort of mottled effect now. How charming!"

Eleanor smiled, enjoying Hannah's absorbed study of the monument. "It's about 200 feet tall, 287 steps to the top. I hear the views are awesome at the top, if you're up to trying it. There's an interesting story about the 30 ton block of Carrara marble used to carve that statue of Scott. It apparently fell into the harbor at Leghorn in Italy on its way to Edinburgh. It doesn't seem to have affected it any, though, does it?"

Shrugging a little as he looked up at the monument from its base, Colby said, "Looks like a space rocket."

Don grinned, "Just another monument, huh? I have to admit, I'm a little overloaded. They're starting to look the same to me."

"Heathens!" Hannah murmured in amusement as she sketched happily.

"Stay close, Eleanor," Don placed a hand on her elbow as she started towards a vendor.

She looked startled, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her gently on her forehead, "I know it's easy to forget, but I can't protect you if you wander off."

"I'll stay close, I promise."

But they didn't see any sign of Green Jacket while they lingered at the monument. After Hannah was done with her sketches, they got on the tour bus towards Holyrood Palace.

"It's pronounced holly-rood, Colby," Eleanor said patiently, laughing when he persisted in calling it holy-rod.

Don grinned. He was sure Eleanor knew which rod Colby was slyly referring to. Even so, Eleanor didn't seem in the least bit offended.

"If you and Eleanor want to go through the palace more quickly, you don't have to wait for me," Hannah looked up from her sketching with a guilty expression. "I don't want to hold you back, especially since I'm more interested in the architecture than the royal rooms."

"We'll wait, Hannah," Don smiled at her affectionately. He hadn't known her well before coming to London, but he'd grown very fond of her in the last few weeks. Fond of both of them though he would never let Colby know it. "We should stay together. And take your time. It's not like we're in a hurry."

They sat in the forecourt, just taking in the the beauty of the palace. Hannah moved closer to the towers for her sketches.

"Wonder what makes this a palace and the other a castle," Don said idly, as he took in the details of the Royal Arms of Scotland on the west front of the palace.

Colby looked at him in surprise, "Well, I know that one. A palace is just a royal residence. A castle is usually defensible, that's why they're usually on the top of a hill."

Don looked amused, "Now why would you know a thing like that?"

Colby grinned, "I know I don't look it, but I can read."

"You don't seem to mind being treated like dumb jock," Don had told Eleanor his theories on that, but he was still curious.

"Can't do anything about what other people think, and it would be a waste of my time to try. Most of the time these days, I can turn it to my advantage. As long as the people who matter knows what I'm capable of, it doesn't bother me in the least. Not any more anyway. Hannah knows who I am, and what I'm capable of, and she's still with me. That's all I care about these days." Colby met Don's eyes, then, curious at the expression in Don's eyes, asked, "What?"

Don shook his head, "I envy you. It amused me, back in the office, how devoted you seemed to be. But after spending these weeks with the two of you, I'm beginning to understand."

Colby smiled faintly, "It's still a lot of work. She does things differently, expects things to be a one way, while I expect them to be another. We've had a fight or two along the way. But almost losing her scared me. I almost lost her twice, from that one incident. Obviously, when she came close to dying, then when she didn't seem to be able to pull it all together, even with physical therapy. Do you know she thought I was leaving her for Lilly?" He shook his head at Don's surprise. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"She told me about that," Eleanor murmured. She had been listening quietly, intrigued by the look into Colby. "She was very relieved that she was wrong. I was surprised that it didn't motivate her more than it did."

Colby shrugged, but didn't say any more because Hannah was done with her sketches. He smiled at her obvious delight.

They walked through the entrance, and Hannah exclaimed in delight at the Quadrangle and started sketching again.

Eleanor laughed. "At this rate, we'll be done here next week, Hannah."

"Oh!" Hannah looked torn, "Just a few sketches, I promise. It's just cute that they used three of the classical Orders of Architecture in ascending order to indicate the importance of the three main floors." When she saw their interest, she elaborated, "See how the column styles are different? The Doric is the plainest and simplest on the ground floor. The Ionic columns have those scrolled capitals, they're on the first floor which houses the state apartments. And the top floor has the Corinthian columns, the most elaborate of all the orders. That's where the royal apartments are."

It didn't take Hannah very long to finish her sketches this time and they strolled through the various royal apartments. None of them were connoissieurs of antiques and it didn't take them very long to move through the royal apartments.

Eleanor was amused by the thought that if it wasn't for Hannah stopping and sketching along the way, the men would have cruised through the place in five minutes.

But Hannah was very obviously disappointed that Mary Stuart's royal apartments were closed to the public that day. Only the Outer Chamber was open, where a collection of her belongings were housed, including some of her jewelry.

Eleanor laughed at the look on Don's face. "Never thought you'd see that much jewelry in a day, did you?"

He shook his head in amusement at the fascination on Hannah's face.

Colby only grinned, he was used to Hannah's fascination with jewelry by now.

But they left the palace satisfied with their day. And after a pleasant early dinner at the Smokestack, they went back to enjoy the luxury at the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

"A Marine Algae wrap with an Energy Booster massage. That sounds like heaven," Hannah sighed with anticipation. Eleanor had talked her into getting a spa treatment and she was now trying to decide which one. 

Colby looked at her like she'd gone nuts. "I'll slap seaweed on you anytime you want."

"He certainly doesn't have a problem putting his hands on you," Don cut in dryly.

Eleanor's lips twitched in amusement, "I don't know. He doesn't look strong enough to massage you." She laughed at Colby's indignant look.

Hannah giggled. "Colby's too gentle when he massages me."

Eleanor looked surprised.

"I think he's afraid of hurting me." Hannah slid an arm around his waist, hugging him affectionately.

"You want hard, I'll give you hard," Colby kept a straight face while Hannah burst into giggles again.

"Oh, please. Spare me." Don heaved a long-suffering sigh.

Since the ladies seemed eager for the spa treatments, the men went along with it. And no one at the spa dared to say no when the men insisted on accompanying the ladies.

----

Hannah laughed when Colby sniffed at her skin when they got back to the room after the spa treatment. "Stop. That tickles."

His eyes gleamed as he pulled her closer, and tilted her head back for a kiss. Gently, he sucked on her lower lip, enjoying the soft fullness of it. Her lips parted and his tongue slid in to meet hers. Whimpering softly, Hannah slid her fingers through his hair, as she tried to pull him closer.

But he resisted, pulling away slightly. He smiled at her moan. He lowered his head when she pouted and slid his tongue teasingly across her lower lip.

"Mmm." She parted her lips again, and her tongue teased his, inviting him to play. And moaned, deep in her throat when his tongue gently caressed hers, then lightly tickled the roof of her mouth with the tip. She whimpered in protest when he moved on to trail kisses along her jaw. Languidly, her head leaned back to give him access to her throat, moaning in pleasure when he nibbled on the soft skin there.

He began to undress her, pressing kisses and licking her soft fragrant skin as he removed each article of clothing. He teased her with a quick lick on each nipple, knowing it would set her on fire. And chuckled softly when she struggled with the buttons of his shirt, only managing to get the first two unbuttoned. "Let me," he murmured, and pulled it off.

"Mine," she said on a sigh of pleasure, as she ran her hands up his pecs and over his shoulders.

He grinned as he pulled off the rest of his clothing. He loved the feel of her hands on him.

"Mmmm," she murmured as she began her own trail of kisses, following his treasure trail.

He slid a hand under her chin, and gently pulled her away. "Nope, not tonight." Laughing when she pouted yet again, he picked her up and put her on the edge of the bed. He knelt at the side of the bed, and parted her legs. He nibbled along her inner thigh, enjoying her gasp of pleasure when he got to the center of her. Lightly, he flicked his tongue at the nub, holding her hips down when she jerked with the pleasure. Then he ran the rougher middle part of his tongue on the nub, drawing a guttural moan of pleasure from her. Pushing her back a little further on the bed, he pulled her legs up, hookin her knees over his shoulders, and gently began thrusting into her.

She slid her hands up his arms in a gentle caress, then back down to his hands, guiding them to her breasts. Hannah gasped at the pleasure when his slender fingers teased her nipples.

He tilted her hips slightly, groaning when the angle gave him just a little more friction and a little more depth. He began to thrust harder and faster, as he brought them up and over.

Sighing with pleasure, he slid onto the bed beside her, and rested his head on the pillow of her breasts. "Love you," he murmured, before he fell asleep.

----

After a leisurely breakfast the next morning, they checked their luggage with the bell captain, and set off for Rosslyn with their tour guide, Bonnie.

"A bonnie lass," Don murmured to Colby who agreed amiably, but well out of earshot of both their ladies.

She was warm and friendly, with a lovely Gaelic lilt to her voice. They chatted with her about the various sights they'd seen the day before on the short seven-mile ride to Roslin. "The village is spelled Roslin, the Chapel, Castle, and earldom is Rosslyn. A word derived from the Celtic words ross, a rocky promontory, and lynn, a waterfall. Both features are prominent in the glen below, where the North Esk, one of Scotland's most romantic rivers, flows."

Bonnie paused to point out a stand of trees in the distant hills. "You can't really see it from the side, but that stand of trees there was planted in the same of the eight pointed Templar cross, also known as a Maltese cross. It's said that one arm points to Rosslyn, and the other to Jerusalem."

After a few minutes of watching them crane their necks to look at the stand of trees, Bonnie went back to talking about Rosslyn. "I'm sure you know that they filmed portions of the Da Vinci Code there at Rosslyn."

When everyone nodded, she continued, "The producers were very disappointed when they showed up for filming and were faced with the huge aluminum canopy that Rosslyn Chapel has been under since 1997, for conservation purposes. And it's really amazing to see how they managed to film it to look like the canopy isn't there."

She went on to explain the need for the canopy, "A conservation initiative in the fifties began by scrubbing off the green algae from the sandstone, and in accordance with the conservation philosophy of the time, the stone was sealed with a silica fluoride of magnesium. Unfortunately, the cold weather caused the water that was sealed in to condense, and the impurities further crumbled the stone. The canopy was raised to allow the stone to gradually dry from the inside out, while the committee investigated ways to remove the coating.

"I mentioned the Templar cross earlier. There are many ties to the Freemasons in the carvings of the chapels. And the St. Clair family became hereditary Grand Master Masons of Scotland. Not even King James VI could make himself Grand Master, because the role belonged to the St. Clairs of Rosslyn."

They pulled into the parking lot and Colby saw the look in Hannah's eyes as she took in the view. "I'll take a picture, Hannah, so you don't have to sketch it."

She laughed when he said that, "Alright. I get the hint." And smacked a huge kiss on his lips. She grinned at Don, who looked indulgently amused. Hannah giggled to herself, it was only when Colby kissed her that Don made a fuss.

They made light conversation while they strolled up the walkway to the Chapel.

Don burst into laughter when he saw a wheelbarrow bearing a sign that said 'Da Vinci horse manure 25p'. "I take it some of the neighbors don't quite approve of the commercialism since the Da Vinci code was filmed here!"

Then finally, after going through a long admission line, they were in the courtyard of the Chapel.

Colby smiled at the reverent look on Hannah's face when they stepped into the Chapel. It made the entire trip to Scotland worth his while. He pressed a gentle kiss on her temple, amused that it didn't even register. The look of fascinated awe said it all. "I'm going to take as many pictures as I can," he murmured, and left her to make quick sketches of the carvings in the ceiling.

Hannah moved on and began to make sketches of the angels in various poses, amused in particular by the carving of Lucifer, the fallen angel, bound and upside down. She caught her breath at one series of figures, sixteen in all. Each figure had a skeleton next to it, known as the dance of death or the danse macabre. The danse macabre was an allegorical representation of death's supremacy over mankind. She knew that Rosslyn's danse macabre was the first to be carved in stone.

Colby came back for her, when the verger began to talk about the two pillars in the Lady Chapel.

"The pillar on your left is the Mason's Pillar, said to be the work of the Master Mason. While splendid, it is less elaborate in design than the work on the Apprentice's Pillar on your right. Each elaborately carved vine begins at the dragon's mouth at the base of the pillar and winds gracefully around the pillar all the way to the top. Legend has it that the Master Mason hesitated to carry out the design that the Founder handed to him until he had seen the original. After he left, the apprentice dreamt that finished the pillar. When he awoke, he began work on it and carried out the design to completion. When the Master Mason returned, he was so inflamed with rage, that he struck his apprentice with his mallet, and killed him. Across the chapel from the Apprentice's Pillar is a carving of the Master Mason, doomed to staring at the Apprentice's Pillar for eternity."

"The more times change, the more people remain the same," Don muttered to Colby.

Colby sighed in agreement, "The methods and the prize may change, but the motivation never changes. Jealousy and revenge, over and over again."

The verger continued, "The architrave from the Apprentice's Pillar to the south wall contains the only inscription in the Chapel. It's said to be from King Darius' trial of wisdom "'Forte est vinu. Fortior est rex. Fortiores sunt mulieres: sup om vincit veritas.' meaning 'Wine is strong. The king is stronger. Women are stronger still: but truth conquers all.'"

Eleanor looked at Don, amused by his fascination despite his protests that one monument looked like another to him. Truth is his business, she thought to herself, truth and justice. And for him, truth does conquer all.

The verger moved them on to the next architrave, "On this side of the architrave you'll see carvings of the seven virtues, and on the opposite side, the seven deadly sins. A mistake was apparently made in the carvings and there is a deadly sin on the virtues side, and vice versa. But the more fanciful among us say that the masons did it on purpose, because there is no good person without a stroke of evil and no evil person without some small redeemable virtue."

Colby smiled when Hannah settled down to sketch the seven virtues and seven deadly sins. "You're not going to listen to the rest of the tour?"

She shook her head, smiling at him, "You go ahead, I'll probably be sketching for a while. All this is really interesting, the carvings of different plants and designs that came from all over the world, all put together in one Chapel. Incredible. I think I'm going to be sketching a while."

"Alright," he kissed her again, "I'll take pictures of everything." He grinned when she nodded absently, already lost in her sketches.

"You know, this is really amazing," Don said quietly to Eleanor.

She smiled affectionately at him, "We'll pound some culture into you, yet."

He laughed and looped an arm around her shoulders.

They took their time to explore the chapel even after the verger finished the tour. Eleanor finally sat with Hannah while she sketched. It never failed to amaze her, how quickly Hannah sketched. She also noticed that Hannah didn't always sketch something exactly. Sometimes she stylized it, as though she was beginning a design for jewelry. Those fascinated Eleanor. She knew she never would have been able come up with the designs.

But finally, even Hannah was done with Rosslyn Chapel. And they went out into the fresh air to meet up with Bonnie. And with more than a little regret, they headed back to Edinburgh.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Spooks episode referenced is Season 3 ep 6  
--

The ride back to Edinburgh from Rosslyn passed in relative silence. In the back seat of the minivan, Colby sighed contentedly when Hannah snuggled up against him. It made him happy to see the satisfaction in her eyes, from the outing to Rosslyn. She had enjoyed the trip to the Chapel, and that made it all worthwhile to him. He leaned over to kiss her on the lips, then they both laughed when Don groaned.

Relegated to the middle row of seats, Don and Eleanor looked similarly relaxed. Don grinned at them when they laughed, apparently glad that they were amused and not offended. Somehow, he had got into the habit of harrassing Colby every time he made some public display of affection towards Hannah.

It was late afternoon when they got back to the hotel. It didn't take very much time to get their luggage from the bell captain, and they were on their way to the train station in short order.

"Don," Colby murmured as he looked past Don's shoulder while in the middle of getting their luggage on the train.

"I saw him," Don casually continued what he was doing. "We'll just keep an eye on him.

Don and Colby both heaved sighs of relief when the train pulled away with Green Jacket still at the Edinburgh train station.

But Eleanor shivered. The tranquility at Rosslyn Chapel had helped her regain some equilibrium. Seeing Green Jacket at the train station shattered that equilibrium. "But why did he follow us if he hadn't intended to get on the train?"

Don caressed her cheek gently. "It's no secret where this train is headed, Eleanor."

"He probably just wanted to make sure we were on it," Colby added.

"It's alright, Eleanor. I'll call ahead to Carter, see if he can have someone meet us at the train station in London. We'll see if we can pick up whomever will be at the other end." Don drew Eleanor into his embrace, and led her to their sleeper compartment.

Hannah still looked worried when Colby finally got them settled in their own compartment. He traced her full lips in a gentle caress. "I might beat these guys up just for chasing the smile from your lips."

Despite her worries, Hannah laughed, "You wouldn't! Would you?"

"I would love to. But no, I can't. I'm an officer of the law, after all. But I can do this." He leaned in to kiss her gently.

But she knew he was just as worried when he wedged the door shut with their luggage, and shielded her with his body.

"Just sleep," he assured her when he saw her wide eyes, "Nothing's going to happen to you."

--

The next morning saw them back in London.

"There's Carter, and one of his men. Looks like Danny Hunter." Don murmured to Colby.

Colby nodded, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"What is it?" Don asked curiously. It wasn't like Colby to be inattentive.

"Those two guys over there. Trying to look unobtrusive." Colby lifted his chin slightly to indicate a direction.

Don scowled when he recognized them. It was the two men who had followed them from Chinatown to Churchill's War Rooms a couple of weekends ago. He glanced over to Carter who nodded. He was apparently aware that the two men were there. "We'll let them follow us. Carter can get them from behind."

They got their luggage together on a cart. "Come on," Don placed a gentle hand on Eleanor's back. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Despite his comforting words, her eyes stayed wide with worry as they headed past Adam and Danny. They kept walking until they heard shouts and sounds of a scuffle. Both men turned and ran back to help Adam and Danny subdue the two men.

"You can't do this!" One of the men was shouting.

"No? This badge says I can," Adam flashed his identification.

Don stifled a grin when he saw the shoulders of the captured men droop like the air had been let out of them. "Maybe we'll finally get somewhere," he murmured to Colby.

"Meet us at Thames House this evening? We'll brief you on the results of the interrogation." Adam asked as they pushed the cuffed men ahead of them.

Don nodded. He would have preferred to be present for the interrogation, but they had a training session to run, and it was Carter's case anyway.

--

"We stopped by the flats before coming here," Don told Adam. He watched Adam carefully for his reaction but wasn't surprised when Adam's expression gave nothing away. "I didn't recognize either one of your officers. Where are Zoe and Danny?"

Adam met his eyes, and seemed to ponder for a moment before he answered. "I'm afraid that Zoe is no longer with MI-5. Danny is one of my senior officers now and I'll need him here on this and other cases."

Don was silent. He recognized the look on Adam's face, he'd seen it often enough on his superior officers at the FBI. Something had gone wrong, and they were either covering it up, or they had to do something under the table to rescue Zoe. "Alright," Don said softly, "Eleanor and Hannah had grown fond of her and wondered. As long as you trust these two, it's good enough for me."

"What did you get from Ali Sharef and Mahmet Hassan?" Colby picked up the threads of the conversation.

"It's as we thought. They're part of a sleeper cell that's been activated. They don't know why yet. They just know to follow Eleanor around. She's the key in some way." Adam flipped a folder shut in an unexpected display of frustration.

"What about the ELM?" Colby asked.

"Decoy. It was just to throw us off. A couple of them joined the ELM to give them some legitimacy. But those two men made a mistake when they targeted the companies that Eleanor is involved with. They apparently picked targets from the wrong list. All Saref and Hassan would say is that those two men had been severely punished for it."

Don watched Adam pace restlessly arond the room. "Dead probably."

Adam nodded in agreement, "No reason to think otherwise. And the only reason that they're cooperating. They want protection in return for information."

Colby raised an eyebrow.

Adam shrugged, "If they help us get the leaders."

Don looked at him skeptically. Adam seemed a little cavalier about it. "What's next?"

"I'm turning them loose. They're to let us know when they know."

Don saw Colby look up in surprise. He was surprised too. Surprised that Adam would promise protection then turn them loose. But evidently Adam did things differently. "All right." There was nothing he could do, he had to play it Adam's way.

"Alright. We'll talk tomorrow." Adam left.

Colby looked over at Don, and shook his head.

Don shrugged.

"Tell them that Zoe's fine." Danny said from the doorway.

They both turned their gazes to him.

"Danny, are you alright?" Don was alarmed at the grief and pain in the younger man's eyes.

Danny shook his head, "No, I'm not. But nothing can be done now. Zoe..." he paused as though he were struggling for control, "Zoe grew fond of Eleanor and Hannah, and I wanted them to know that she'll be fine. I wish I could tell you more."

Don shook his head and said softly, "I think I understand."

"It's this business we're in..." Danny trailed off. "What's important now is Eleanor's safety. We'll keep you abreast of the situation."

"Thank you."

"Agent X in the papers today, you think?" Colby referred to the headlines in the papers that morning, where a government agent had been convicted of murder.

"It must be," Don murmured. "Some case must have gone bad, and she was convicted of murder over it. I'm sure they've spirited her away with a new identity."

"Poor Zoe. How much do you plan to tell Eleanor?"

Don shrugged, "I can't tell her anything since I don't know anything. We're just speculating. Besides, it's Eleanor's safety I'm worried about not Zoe's."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

--

"Colby, what does that mean? Zoe's fine? If she's fine, why can't we see her?" Hannah fretted. Her anxious eyes met his when he tilted her chin up to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It means she's alive," he told her gently. Colby knew from her indignant frown that the platitude didn't ease her worry. "I don't know anything, Hannah. And even if I did, I can't always tell you everything."

Her eyes clouded with worry, "Eleanor's been worried sick, thinking that it's all because of her." She seemed to plead for reassurance when she touched his arm, "Is it? Is it because of Eleanor?"

"Not as far as we know." His gentle hands cupped her face as he drew her into his embrace. "I think Carter's got his hands full at MI-5. None of which may even have anything to do with Eleanor."

"We're only here for another two weeks, Colby. What will Eleanor do after we leave?"

Colby's heart ached at the tremor in Hannah's soft voice. He knew she was worried for her friend. "We'll just have to wait and see, sweetheart." He held her close, rocking her till she fell asleep in his arms. He pressed soft, gentle kisses on her forehead and temple, breathing in her soft fragrance, and enjoying the feel of her cradled against him. Colby wondered how Don felt, knowing that there was a threat to Eleanor's life. Knowing too, that he only had two weeks left to spend with her. He felt sorry for Don, as he remembered how he had felt when the hostage call came over the wire, listing the address of Hannah's jewelry store. He also remembered how he felt when he thought he would never see Hannah's smile again. He drifted off to sleep with Hannah in his arms, pondering the future of his friend and fellow agent.

--

Don watched Eleanor pace around the room. She was nibbling on her lower lip, worrying it, as she worried out loud about the situation she found herself in.

"Zoe's situation, was I the cause of it, Don?"

"Eleanor." Don's voice was gentle as he took her hands in his, and guided her into his lap. "Danny didn't say. But I don't think so. Colby and I are still here, we'll protect you. Braden and Jensen have said that they would find someone else for the training classes if necessary."

She looked him in the eye for a moment, then sighed and whispered, "But how much longer will you be here?"

The soft words stabbed Don in the gut, causing him pain like no other he'd ever felt.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Eleanor, I promise you that much."

Eleanor got up and walked away from him, "I notice you're not promising that I won't get hurt."

--

Worried by Zoe's situation, and unable to get comfortable with the officers who had replaced Zoe and Danny in their protective detail, Hannah and Eleanor spent the next day at the Embassy. There was no argument from Don or Colby. Both were relieved that neither had to insist on it.

The two men had finished up an uneventful day training their third set of students and joined the ladies in their little office. They were discussing plans for the evening when Adam Carter showed up at the office door.

"What happened?" Don demanded, taking in Carter's appearance. His eyes were red-rimmed, his skin splotchy, his clothes were in disarray, and he smelled of gasoline. The total opposite of the confident, dapper man they'd met at the Embassy dance.

"Danny's dead." Adam said, the stark words far more shocking for its unexpectedness. He slumped into a seat, and his head drooped into his hands. "And Fiona almost died too. A terrorist named Ahmed took them hostage today, and demanded that we withdraw from Iraq. Suffices to say that we foiled this particular attempt. Though at a great loss to the service." He paused and heaved a deep sigh.

"What's with the gasoline, Adam?" Colby sniffed the air.

"Ahmed doused Fiona with petrol," Adam raised his head to meet Colby's eyes. He was hoarse with the fear that he'd wrestled with all day. "He was just about to set her on fire when we got there."

"I'm sorry," Colby said quietly.

Adam shook his head, "Fiona's fine. That's all that matters to me. But we need to be on the lookout. Ahmed's failure may spark Samrat Bairan to move up whatever he's planning for Eleanor." He looked at the two women. "I'm sorry."

"Danny's dead? Zoe's gone? And Fiona barely escaped with her life?" Eleanor whispered. "What's the world coming to? What should I do now?"

"We have a few leads from this situation. I'm heading over to meet with Jensen and Braden, see what we can come up with." Adam glanced over to Don and Colby. "I imagine they'll brief you tomorrow. But I think the best thing tonight is for you to go about your business like nothing's happened. We don't want to spook Bairan anymore than we already have."

When Adam left, Don looked around at the others. A faint smile crossed his face when he saw Colby's arms already wrapped protectively around Hannah. "Dinner at home?" He wasn't surprised to see nods of agreement all around.

"Hannah and I will stop and pick some things up for dinner, Don. You and Eleanor just head on to the flats."

--

Eleanor picked desultorily at her salad, but very little of it made it past her lips.

"You should eat your salad, Eleanor, not play with it."

She looked up at Don's words, and felt guilty when she saw the worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, Don. I'm just not very hungry." She looked around. "It doesn't look like anyone had much of an appetite."

"Danny's death," Colby's voice was quiet, nevertheless, the words made Eleanor flinch. "It's something we push to the backs of our minds. We have to, or it would drive us crazy. But it doesn't affect us any less when it happens to a fellow law enforcement officer. He might have worked for another country, another government, but he's still a brother-in-arms."

Don's fingers caressed Eleanor's cheek. "We'll attend Danny's funeral, get some closure on his death at least." He glanced over at Colby, "Then we go after Bairan. One way or another, we're going to settle this."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23   
-- 

"You can't be serious!" Jensen looked incredulously at Don.

"I am absolutely serious." Don's voice was quiet as he glanced around the room. Colby was there, of course, but his face was a mask. Unusual for him, Don mused to himself. Braden had a surprised look that mirrored the one on Jensen's face. Adam was back to his usual form, cool and collected, with the faintly amused expression that gave nothing away.

"Let me get this straight," Braden spoke up. "You want to use Eleanor to lure Bairan out."

"Yes."

"Don't you think you should ask Eleanor first?" Colby finally spoke up.

Don eyed him with curiosity. There was something simmering just under the surface of that mask, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Ask Eleanor what?" Eleanor stood at the doorway, a surprised look on her face. Hannah was just behind her.

Jensen and Braden took a step back. Don shook his head at the action, they were separating themselves from the situation. "Ask you about luring Bairan out."

She looked startled. Then speculative. Don brightened marginally at that unexpected reaction.

"Let's do it," Eleanor said decisively. "I'm tired of being the mouse in this cat and mouse game of theirs."

Don grinned, elated that he had pegged her right.

"What do you want us to do?" Hannah asked.

There was a split second of total silence, before Colby exploded, "No!" He turned on Don with a snarl. "Hannah stays out of this!"

Don thought he had prepared himself for Colby's reaction, but he took a step back before he could stop himself. He'd never seen Colby's eyes so hard and cold. All the muscles in his body were tensed in barely restrained fury. There was no doubt about it, Don thought, Colby looked like a mountain lion preparing to pounce on his prey. He held his hands up as he tried to placate Colby. "She doesn't have to be a part of this, Colby. It's her choice."

Colby's eyes narrowed, "Which implies to me that you've already spoken to her."

Was it possible for his eyes to harden even further? Don wondered to himself as he met the hard, green eyes, glittering in cold fury.

"I won't have Hannah put in harm's way." Colby said, flatly.

"No, I have not spoken to her previously." Don stood his ground, surprised at the difficulty he was having in facing Colby down. "And I don't want either of them hurt. But we can't play this waiting game forever."

"Absolutely not. Hannah stays out of this." Colby was implacable.

Don saw Jensen's and Braden's eyes widen before he saw Hannah move towards Colby. He was on the verge of stopping her when she laid a hand on Colby's arm. Colby's flexed bicep made Hannah's hand look small and helpless. She tugged at his arm when his attention remained unwavering on Don. He saw her tug again before Colby's eyes left his with the utmost reluctance, to look down at Hannah. Don felt Adam shift slightly, the only indication that he was in any way affected by the tableau. He held a hand out to stop Eleanor when she moved as though to stop Hannah.

The silence in the room almost suffocated Don as he watched Hannah kiss Colby on his clenched jaw and whisper something in his ear. Colby frowned in annoyance, but his left arm circled Hannah's waist, and his hand spread across the small of her back. Hannah's left hand trailed up Colby's chest in a caress as she continued to murmur in Colby's ear, and Colby's right hand came up to catch hers. Don tensed, ready to spring, then Colby's expression turned into exasperation as he lowered his head to kiss her.

He would never have thought it possible, but Don felt it the moment each man in the room relaxed. He looked at Adam and was amused to see him lift a shoulder in an almost imperceptible shrug. He knew, in his mind, that Colby would never hurt Hannah, but the stark contrast between the suppressed fury in the muscular man against the gentleness in the slight woman had given all of them pause.

Don cleared his throat. He was relieved that the fury had abated even though Colby sent a scowl in his direction. "So, let's plan this, shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Adam asked.

"Have Ali Sharef and Mahmet Hassan spread the word that someone else is tailing Eleanor and is about to snatch her. Get Bairan to get moving. Then have Eleanor slip away from your officers." Don met Adam's eyes with a calm that he didn't feel.

Adam looked thoughtful. "That might work." He glanced at Colby, "It'll be more convincing if she and Hannah both slip away." He looked amused when Colby scowled at him.

"We can go to Hampton Court," Hannah murmured.

Colby tensed again, the muscles in his shoulders bunched as though he was getting ready to pounce.

Don watched in fascination as Hannah turned her face into Colby's neck and rub her cheek against him. That was all it took for Colby to relax.

"Alright. I'll set things in motion. I'll let you know when we can do this." Adam nodded and went on his way.

"What now?" Eleanor asked, a slight tremor in her voice gave her nervousness away.

"Now we wait," Don said gently. "We're going to chart things out. It'll be another hour or so before we can leave."

Eleanor nodded, and she left with Hannah to while that time away in their little office.

--

"You never cease to amaze me, Hannah." Eleanor shook her head at Hannah when they got back to the little office.

Hannah looked surprised, "What are you nattering on about now?"

"He looked dangerous. Even when they were on alert he didn't look this dangerous. He looked like he could kill with his hands. God only knows what he's been trained to do. And you stepped up to him!" The fear and shock came back with her words.

Hannah touched Eleanor with a gentle hand, "Colby would never hurt me."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes. I do."

Hannah's serene expression left Eleanor speechless.

--

"She wasn't afraid of you." Braden said to Colby with some fascination.

"Who? Hannah? Why would she be afraid of me?" Colby was astonished.

"You looked a little daunting there." Jensen said dryly.

Colby shrugged, "I would never hurt her."

The other men were silent for a moment.

"Knowing it is one thing, Colby," Don finally said.

"I don't know why you're all making such a big deal of it." Colby was getting exasperated. "She trusts me."

"And I envy you that trust," Don said quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24   
-- 

It was a couple of days before they got confirmation from Adam that the operation to lure Bairan out into the open was a go. Don and Colby showed up at Thames House with Eleanor and Hannah. Jensen, Braden and Braden's team met them there. Don was gratified to see Adam had pulled several MI-5 teams for this operation.

"Either Ali Sharef or Mahmet Hassan will cause a disturbance to distract the two officers who replaced Zoe and Danny," Adam explained. "Eleanor and Hannah will just continue on to Hampton Court Palace like nothing's happened. The rest of us will be spread out between here and Hampton Court Palace." He looked at Eleanor, "Get into the third train car from the station. We will have officers in it. They will ride with you to the Hampton Court train station, but they will split off. Another team will trail you from the station to the Palace." He handed Eleanor a marked copy of the souvenir map. "Follow the route I've marked. There'll be someone within range at all times. If everything goes as planned, Sharef and Hassan will 'kidnap' you here," Adam pointed at the map.

"Wait a minute!" Don interrupted, "That wasn't part of the plan!"

Adam looked at him, "We don't have anything on Bairan. If he doesn't get Eleanor in his clutches and explain his reasons, we can't do anything about him."

Don was furious, but Eleanor stopped him from continuing.

"I want to get this over with, Don," she said to him, glad that she managed to vanquish a quaver that threatened her voice. She looked at Colby then at Hannah. "You don't have to do this, Hannah."

"Don't be silly," Hannah replied before Colby had a chance to say anything. "I've already said I'll be there for you."

"We have to get you two kitted up. Kevlar vests under your clothing, plus electronic communications, so we can record whatever Bairan says." Adam grinned, "Just remember that it means we can hear everything you say. So no lovey-dovey stuff about your men." He laughed at the disgusted looks the two women sent his way.

"You might actually learn something," Eleanor said dryly.

Adam shook his head in amusement and turned to Hannah, "Just remember one thing, Hannah. Not every man has the control to pull back like Colby does. Do not step up to anyone if they're angry."

Hannah's eyes narrowed, "Do I look stupid to you?"

Startled by the anger in her eyes, Adam tried to back off, "No, no. I'm just referring to how you stepped up to Colby the other day..."

"I know what you're referring to.." Hannah began to lambast him, but Colby stepped in.

"Hannah, try this vest on for size." Colby blithely ignored the annoyance in her eyes. He shook his head at Adam while he pulled the kevlar vest over her head. He grinned to himself when Adam slipped away in some relief.

"Don't think for a minute that you're fooling me. I know you're distracting me," Hannah's eyes were narrowed on Colby now.

"He just wants you to be safe, Hannah." His calm expression soothed her ruffled feathers. "Because I'll kill him if anything happens to you," Colby added for good measure.

"Hmph," Hannah was only slightly mollified. She was nervous, had been nervous since they first talked about luring Bairan out, but she wasn't stupid, and she resented the implication.

She looked up when Colby touched her cheek in a gentle caress. She had talked him into letting her do this, but she knew he still wasn't comfortable with it. She watched his long, slender fingers fasten the straps. His familiarity with the vest saddened her. She touched his arm, and returned his smile. "I'll be fine, Colby."

"I know. I'm going to make sure of it." He replied calmly.

--

"Eleanor, you need to relax, or Bairan will get suspicious," Don murmured into his microphone. He smothered a laugh when he saw her grimace. "Hannah, can you do something to help her relax?" He saw Colby scowl at him. "What? She's a natural."

Colby shook his head, "I don't want Hannah getting used to this sort of thing."

Don shrugged, he was going to do whatever it took to get Bairan. He saw the others settle down a little as Hannah moved closer to Eleanor.

She dropped her sketchbook and Eleanor bent over to pick it up for her. Then, "Oh my God, Hannah! These sketches!"

Hannah giggled at the astounded look on Eleanor's face. "Just little sketches I made of Colby."

"There's nothing little in these sketches," Eleanor said before she caught herself. She turned red. "Um, the train's leaving from track 1A, we'd better hurry!" She grabbed Hannah's arm and hustled her towards the train.

Don turned to Colby with a puzzled frown. He saw the others turn with similarly puzzled expressions. Colby grinned and shrugged, "Eleanor's relaxed now, isn't she?"

"Right," Don muttered. He was going to find out what was in those sketches if it killed him. But Eleanor saved him the trouble.

"Do you always sketch him... you know?" Eleanor asked curiously when the train pulled out of the station.

"In the buff?" Hannah grinned in mischief. She loved the expression on Eleanor's face, she was going to have to sketch her later. "Often, but not always. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Um," Eleanor said weakly. She should have known it was a bad idea. Hannah had never been shy in that way. She settled back into her seat and tried to concentrate on her book.

As they headed to the surveillance van to follow the train out to Hampton Court Palace, Colby couldn't help grinning at the disgusted look on Don's face. "What can I say? My woman has great taste."

"Pun not intended, I hope," Adam said in dry amusement. He was beginning to realize there was more to Hannah than met the eye. He'd wondered what Colby was doing with such a quiet, nondescript woman, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

--


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25   
-- 

"What were you drawing, Hannah?" Eleanor asked curiously as the train pulled into Hampton Court station.

Hannah grinned, "You. Pretending to read your book."

"I was not pretending," Eleanor protested.

"Uh-huh. You turned one page during the 30 minute ride from Waterloo Station." Hannah burst into laughter when Eleanor sniffed regally as put her book away. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"You. Relationships," Eleanor replied slowly. "Everything." They got off the train and started walking towards Hampton Court Palace. "I was wrong when I said you hadn't changed a bit. Quite the contrary, in fact. You've changed a lot, Hannah. You're quieter, more serene, yet at the same time you're stronger and more courageous."

"We were in high school when we met, Eleanor, a lifetime ago," Hannah paused as she remembered those days so long ago. "We've all changed."

There was a short silence as they paused to enjoy the view of the river from the bridge. "I envy you, Hannah." Eleanor told her.

Hannah looked at Eleanor in surprise, "Why?"

"Your relationship with Colby. Your trust in each other."

"It didn't happen overnight, Eleanor," Hannah said gently. "It'll happen for you too, someday."

"You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you?" Eleanor probed curiously.

Hannah grinned, "Did he put you up to this?"

Eleanor laughed. "No, he didn't. I promise!"

"Yes, I would do anything for him. Defend his honor. Love and protect him." Hannah replied softly, a dreamy smile on her lips.

"I get the picture," Eleanor interrupted dryly. They both laughed and headed to the ticket office.

In the surveillance van, Don rolled his eyes at a smirking Colby.

--

Eleanor did her best to keep them both on the plan that Adam had laid out for them. But Hannah was fascinated by the historical architecture and artwork of the palace and kept stopping for sketches or pictures.

"Oh, look at the grisaille, Eleanor!" Hannah exclaimed as they went up the Verrio Grand Staircase to Henry the Eighth's apartments. "Just look at the depth of field in the execution!"

Eleanor looked quizzically at Hannah, "I didn't realize that you were a connoisseur of grisaille art, Hannah."

"I'm really not. It came up in a case that Colby and Don were on. It happened right before we were scheduled to come here."

"I didn't think that Colby shared the details of his cases with you either."

"He doesn't." Hannah grinned at Eleanor's puzzled look. "I just happened to be there, trying to find someone to join me for something at the museum when someone noticed that the crime scene resembled a picture on a brochure I had with me. I'd just as soon not know anything about their cases, really, even if he could tell me anything."

"Doesn't it bother you that he has such an irregular schedule?" Eleanor couldn't help herself. She just couldn't fathom a life based on such uncertainty. "What if...?" She hesitated, unable to bring herself to voice her concerns.

Hannah reached over and squeezed Eleanor's shoulder. "The schedule doesn't bother me all that much. He calls to let me know whenever he can, plus my own schedule isn't exactly regular, depending on what custom orders I have on hand. But it's certainly nerve wracking when the phone rings unexpectedly." She grinned, "He usually more than makes up for it when he gets home though."

Eleanor laughed, "Trust you to think of that!" She looked wistfully at Hannah, "Do you want children, Hannah?"

Hannah looked startled, "Well, I haven't really thought about it, Eleanor. What made you ask?"

"Just... Well, just feeling my own mortality." Eleanor was somber as they moved through the galleries where the courtiers waited for their audience with King Henry.

Hannah let it go when it didn't look like Eleanor was going to say more. She concentrated on the galleries instead. These were long rooms, with no chairs. The galleries were used as filters of the people who came to see the King. The more important the personage, the closer they got to the throne room, thus each subsequent gallery was smaller. Hannah tried to imagine the throngs of people in period dress, just standing around trying to impress the others. She shook her head, unable to understand that way of life.

"We won't get to see the kitchens or even any of the other apartments, Hannah. The gardens are next for us, specifically the Maze."

Hannah caught her breath when they got to the formal gardens. "Colby would have loved this," she said wistfully.

"Does he like to garden?" Eleanor said in surprise.

Hannah grinned, "He likes being outdoors, period. We don't have a garden, and he's said he misses that. Something about being from Idaho, apparently. He'd especially love the Maze, I think."

"For quite a different reason than gardening, I would wager," Eleanor's tone was wry, "The Maze was originally constructed for trysts and liaisons." She laughed at the mischievous grin on Hannah's face. "I don't want to know!"

"Alright." Hannah said, agreeably.

But Eleanor couldn't quite contain her curiousity about one thing, "Isn't it uncomfortable, Hannah?"

Hannah chuckled, "Not if you're the one on top."

"I knew better than to ask," Eleanor was laughing now.

Not all the listeners in the van were amused by their topic of conversation. "I would classify this under 'Too Much Information'," Don grumbled to the others in the surveillance van.

"I did tell them to keep away from the lovey dovey stuff," Adam replied, amused at Don's reaction. None of it had fazed Colby in the least.

"Bairan's been spotted," one of the officer's trailing the the two women said over the mike.

"Alright, everyone," Adam said crisply. "Keep them in sight."

Despite being more attentive than she usually was, Eleanor was startled when they were surrounded by several men, dressed like groundkeepers. Bairan was one of them.

"Don't make a sound," Bairan warned them. "Walk casually out of the Maze with us. We have a van waiting."

The two women obeyed and followed him quietly. They got into a groundkeeper's van and were driven away, hoping and praying that the surveillance van would be right behind them.

--

"I don't understand why you've targeted me, Samrat," Eleanor said. They had been taken to a little cottage not far from the Palace. Eleanor stayed as still as she could. The fire in Bairan's eyes frightened her.

Bairan's lip curled contemptuously. "It is the same for all you Western women. You wreak havoc with your Western ideas and you claim not to know what you've wrought."

He paced around Eleanor, menace in his entire bearing. "My wife and my daughter, Eleanor Hill. Do you remember them?" He continued, oblivious to Eleanor's nod in the affirmative. "They were good, religious women, until they met you. You corrupted them with your way of life. The way of life of an infidel!"

"Samrat, you worked for my father. You seemed to understand each other. You exchanged ideas and discussed the pros and cons of both ways of life. I thought you accepted our way of life! I merely did the same with your wife and daughter! What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"It was not your place to discuss these ideals!" Bairan bared his teeth in a snarl as he turned on Eleanor. "And it was not their place to listen to you, or to anyone but me!" His brows lowered in a frown, "It was my job to influence your father to our side. But you corrupted my wife and daughter and destroyed my credibility in my organization! They had to be punished and destroyed for what you did. And I swore I would destroy you for your part in it."

Eleanor backed away in fear.

"They are not things, Mr. Bairan." Hannah said calmly. "Your wife and daughter were human beings with brains. They could decide for themselves what they wanted."

"Stay out of this! You know nothing! You are a mere woman." Bairan sneered. His lip stayed curled in a sneer as he drew himself up to his full height, and folded his arms. "Women like you have emasculated your men. They follow you around like puppies, sniffing at your skirts, begging for what scraps you throw their way. It is disgusting!"

Hannah's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing about my man. He is more of a man than you could ever dream to be. He's secure enough in himself and isn't threatened by who I am. Men like you have to debase your women in order to feel important. You cannot bear to deal with women on equal terms because you are nothing."

"We will not be emasculated!" Bairan spat out.

"You think being ourselves emasculates our men?" Hannah's voice was rising in anger. "You don't know what emasculated is. This is emasculated!" Hannah brought her knee up and rammed it into Bairan's groin.

Bairan's men exploded into motion, one of them reached Hannah and tried to backhand her as Bairan writhed in agony where he'd dropped onto the floor.

Hannah tried to dodge away, as his fist grazed her cheek, then she sobbed in relief when the doors burst open with shouts of "MI-5" and "FBI" ringing in the air. She heard Eleanor scream in fear and she heard shots fired. Then it suddenly, it was over. The quiet was eerie. Hannah shook her head to clear it.

"Hold still," Colby murmured, his hands gentle as they checked the extent of her injuries.

She looked up at him in time to see his eyes narrow. "I don't think it's bad. His fist just grazed my cheek."

"Yeah. Uh-huh." Colby's skepticism made Hannah laugh, albeit a little shakily.

She sniffled as she leaned her head against his chest. "I think I missed."

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Missed? When?"

"With Bairan." She glared at him. "You didn't tell me it would be so difficult to knee someone in the groin when you showed me how."

"I can tell you Bairan doesn't think you missed," Adam's dry voice made both of them look up. He grinned, and his elation at catching Bairan showed through. "You don't seem it, but you're one tough lady, Hannah. I'm pleased to finally meet the real you." He laughed when Colby's arms wrapped protectively around Hannah, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Eleanor's lucky to have you as a friend."

Hannah gasped, "Eleanor! Is she alright? I heard shots fired!"

Still grinning, Adam tilted his chin towards Don and Eleanor. "I think she's just fine." He nodded to Colby. "If you'll stop by Thames House when you're ready, we'll wrap things up there. Bring them too." His laughter made Hannah smile.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: If you're still reading this, thanks for your patience. I had no idea when I stopped for NaNoWriMo that it would be months before I would have the time or the inclination to pick up where I left off here! Particularly the inclination. Nevertheless, I'm back. It's a short chapter to start with, but it'll be wrapped up soon, I promise! Thanks again!

--

**Chapter 26**

Colby winced as he ran his fingers gently over the small bruise on Hannah's face. He kissed her on her bruise as he murmured, "Come on, let's get you to the ambulance. Maybe they can put some ice on it so it doesn't discolor any further." Fear clutched him in his throat again as she tightened her arms around him. He cradled her close for a few minutes, immeasurably glad that she hadn't been hurt beyond the bruise.

"Hey, Don! Adam wants us to meet him at Thames House later," Colby called out to him as he headed towards the ambulance with Hannah. His eyes widened, startled at the anger in Don's eyes.

"What were you thinking, Hannah?" Don shouted furiously, "You could have got Eleanor killed!"

"No, no, Don, don't shout at her," Eleanor pulled on Don's arm, as she tried to get Don's attention away from Hannah.

Colby's eyes narrowed in anger, but Hannah's hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes widened in surprise when he looked down at her and saw her press her lips together. It was a sign he recognized, one that indicated Hannah was furious. He saw it very rarely, but knew nothing good ever came of it. He tried to stop her from saying anything but was a split second too late.

"And I'm just sure you have Eleanor's well-being completely at heart, Agent Eppes," Hannah's cold voice startled Don out of his fury and made him draw his eyebrows into an ominous frown. "After all, you're going to spend the rest of your life loving and honoring her. Oh wait! You were going to do that with Robin when you got back to the States. Might as well shoot Eleanor yourself, Don. Fine, upstanding man that you are. God only knows what you'd do to mere mortals such as Colby and I." She swept past him and headed for the ambulance.

Colby saw Don flinch and the barb and decided he would be better off soothing an annoyed Hannah than dealing with an angry Don. He followed as Hannah swept out of the room, head held high. As they headed towards an ambulance, he slid an arm around her.

"Don has a point, you know." Colby murmured softly, pressing a kiss on her temple as he sat her down on the steps of the ambulance. Gently massaging her hands in his, Colby watched as the paramedic checked her for injuries.

"Just the bruise, miss. You were lucky." The paramedic said as he activated an ice pack for her bruise. "This should help a little with the swelling but you'll still have that bruise. Hope you have some good makeup or folks will think your man here has been knocking you around." He winked and moved away.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." Colby wasn't surprised to see the tears that rolled down her cheeks. He'd expected the delayed reaction to set in, but it still tore at his heart.

"I should have thought about it first. But Bairan made me so angry I just reacted." Hannah whispered.

Colby drew her into his arms. "I don't know how much longer Carter would have waited before storming the room. You can bet he would have chalked the two of you up as collateral damage if he had decided to move in."

Hannah mulled that over, then sighed. "I guess you're right. It was still a damn fool thing for me to do."

"It's over, and it turned out like we hoped. There's no use beating yourself up over it now, Hannah." He kissed her, pulling her close again, still quaking inside with fear, despite his brave words. Colby was sure his heart had stopped when he heard Hannah arguing with Bairan. He wasn't sure if he would make it if Hannah ended up in the hospital again.

Her arms looped around his neck as she sighed. "That definitely wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Nor was yelling at Don about him and Eleanor. It wasn't any of my business."

Colby remained silent.

She sighed again, this time at his silence. "You guys. You think it's okay to have a fling just because you're away from home and there's no likelihood of it becoming serious."

"It's not like they're engaged or anything, Hannah," Colby protested. "They've broken up. In fact, she broke up with him. I'd say that means he's single and free." His fingers caressed her cheek. "You're just feeling guilty because you think it's your fault." He laughed at the pout that followed his words. "Why do you think it's your fault, anyway?"

Hannah shook her head.

But Colby wouldn't let it slide. "I'll tickle you till you tell me."

She burst into laughter, "I don't think that the FBI sanctions torture, Colby."

He grinned, "The FBI has no jurisdiction here." He grabbed for her, laughing at her squeal as she tried to dodge him.

"Alright, alright!" Hannah couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. "I guess I just feel that if I hadn't got hurt in the first place, none of this would have been necessary. I think she feels like Don's more concerned about me because of you." She paused as tears shimmered in her eyes. "Olivia hasn't talked to me since the shooting. I think she blames me for it."

"Oh, honey." Colby hugged her. "I had no idea all of that was roiling around in your head. You couldn't have known that the jewel thieves would hit your store."

Grateful for his words, she tightened the arms she had around him. "You're just too good to me, Colby. I know full well that if I'd followed your instructions to the letter, it wouldn't have happened."

Her words startled him. "Have you been carrying that load around with you all this time?" He tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her on her lips. "I'm going to say this one more time and then I want you to let it go, okay? It's over. There's no use in beating yourself up over it. It's time to move on, Hannah."

"It's not that easy, Colby."

"If you can decide to take control of your life from watching a silly television show, you can do this." He said tartly, still miffed that Hannah responded to the TV show and not to the months of love and support he'd provided.

"You're wrong, you know," she murmured, "It wasn't the TV show. It was always you." She grinned at the startled look on his face. "I'm starting to read your mind, Granger. Isn't that a scary thought?" She tugged at his hand, "Come on! Let's get Don and Eleanor and head to Thames House. I'm ready for all of this to be over!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Don suppressed the guilt that rose up in his throat as he watched Hannah sweep regally out of the room. Hannah had hit the nail on the head. Robin might have told him she was breaking up with him, but he had felt she was just lashing out at him. He himself hadn't given up on that relationship. Yet here he was, inexplicably entwined with Eleanor.

"She did what I wish I'd had the guts to do, Don."

Eleanor's quiet comment brought him back to reality. "It was still a foolish thing to do, it endangered both your lives." Don was still steamed.

"Nonetheless, it did the job. How much longer did you think you could keep Adam on a short leash, anyway?"

Don's lips twisted bitterly. Eleanor was right. Even if Hannah had't precipitated events with the knee in Bairan's groin, it wouldn't have been very much longer before Carter raided the room.

"Don't feel guilty, Don." Eleanor's soft voice was gentle, as gentle as the hand she laid on his arm. "I'm happy for the time we spent together. I would feel even better about it if I knew you weren't tearing yourself up over it."

His eyes met hers for a long moment, then he sighed deeply. "I don't regret my time with you, Eleanor. But I must still face the consequences." He gathered her into his arms. "Let's enjoy the rest of this time together."

Eleanor nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Here they come, Don," she smiled when she caught sight of Hannah dragging Colby along behind her. "What is it, Hannah?"

Hannah shrugged, "I've had enough of this place. Let's go to Thames House and wrap this up. Put it behind us. We have just this weekend left, there are tons of things I still want to do before we leave at the end of next week."

"Alright, then. Let's go." Don's tone was curt.

Colby bristled at the tone, but Hannah slipped her arm around him and murmured something that made him back down.

"I apologize for what I did, Don," Hannah said clearly as her eyes met his. "You were right, I did endanger both our lives."

Don looked surprised, and nodded warily in acknowledgement. He watched as Colby and Hannah headed out towards the van. "I notice she didn't apologize for what she said to me," he murmured.

Eleanor smiled sadly, "No, and I don't think she will, since she meant every word of it. I'll speak to her, try to smooth things over."

"That's very kind of you, Eleanor, but I'll have to do my part as well." Don was thoughtful as they both made their way out to the van. "I think too highly of her not to at least consider her words."

--

At Thames House, Hannah gawked as they went through the pneumatic security doors that separated the MI-5 offices from the rest of the world. Eyes that were huge with wonder swung to Don and Colby, "How come you don't have security doors like this at the FBI?"

"Because we're a peaceful, trusting people," Don replied wryly, "but the Brits have had a long history of pissing people off."

"Now, now, manners, if you please," Adam chided him mockingly as he came up to meet them. "Remember that the lovely Eleanor is a Brit."

Don snorted in derision, but his features relaxed fractionally as he gave Adam the once-over.

Adam looked tired but jubilant. The elation from putting Bairan and his cohorts behind bars trumped the weariness. A weariness that they all felt. But the elation couldn't quite hide his weariness. Still, the hand that he clapped heartily on Don and Colby's backs was strong. He shook hands enthusiastically with Jensen and Braden. "I appreciate all your help on this. We couldn't have done it without you, and we certainly couldn't have done it without the help of the ladies." He ignored Don's scowl. "I've been given permission to assign several officers to take over your duties for next week. You'll be able to spend your last week sightseeing instead of presiding over the training sessions. You deserve a break for all you've done."

Amused by Hannah's delighted gasp at his announcement, Adam swept her into his arms and smacked a huge kiss on her startled lips. He grinned at a scowling Colby who was advancing on him, menace written all over his demeanor. "Relax, Granger. It was just a kiss."

It was Colby's turn to snort in disgust. But Hannah slipped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from doing anything to Adam. "She saved your hide this time, Carter. Don't you forget it."

Adam laughed. He glanced over at Eleanor, who still looked a little lost and said with more gentleness than anyone would have expected from him, "Take some time, Eleanor. Go to Ireland. Didn't you used to say that all the cares in the world went away when you spent time in Ireland?"

Eleanor looked up at him in surprise. "Why, Adam, that's a wonderful idea!" She turned to Don, Colby and Hannah. "What about it? It'll be wonderful!"

Colby grinned wryly, "You know I can't say no to Hannah. It's obvious she's ready to go." He laughed when Hannah threw her arms around him in delight.

"Why not," Don was equally wry. "I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet." His face softened into a smile at Eleanor's obvious pleasure. Perhaps they could all enjoy this last week in the UK without any unpleasant interruptions.

"Just one last thing," Adam murmured as he ushered them into a conference room. "This is Harry Pearce, my superior officer."

"I just wanted an opportunity to thank you personally," Harry said in his usual curt manner. "I hope you'll be able to enjoy London without worrying about Miss Hill's safety."

"Thank you, Harry," Eleanor leaned over to give the crusty older man a kiss on his cheek. "But I think we'll be heading to Ireland in the next day or so."

Harry smiled, the curt expression softening. "The peace and quiet at cliffs of Moher will set you at ease."

"That's my hope," Eleanor said softly. She watched as Harry said a few words to each person, before leaving for duties that never ended. "Ready to go? I don't care if I never see another government office again."

Don chuckled at Adam's affronted expression, but deep down, he agreed with Eleanor.

--

Eventually, they arrived back at their flats.

"We can get together tomorrow morning and talk about where we want to go." Eleanor murmured, as she dragged herself wearily across the threshold into Don's flat. Don wasn't far behind her.

Hannah nodded, too tired to even reply. She sighed happily when Colby swung her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold into their flat. She nestled contentedly against him.

Someday soon, Colby thought to himself, he would carry her across the threshold of their own home, as his bride. He grinned as he pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. Hannah had fallen asleep in his arms, only a few moments after he'd picked her up. He laid her gently onto their bed and tucked her in carefully, grateful that the events of the day turned out in their favor. It could so easily have gone wrong.

He left the bedroom and moved around the small flat, surprised that just three weeks in it had provided indelible memories of their stay. He grinned as he ran his hand along the arm of the sofa. Yes, there were wonderful memories here as well, the hullabaloo over Eleanor's safety had not eclipsed the happy times he and Hannah had shared in this flat.

Quietly, he began to pack some of their things away in the boxes they'd saved. There were many things they weren't going to need if they were going to spend their last week travelling around in Ireland. Might as well pack them up and send them on home. For a moment he wished he had Hannah's artistic gift. Then he smiled, shaking his head at himself. Hannah had sketched everything, and he'd taken pictures of everything else. There would be no shortage of memories of their time in London.

Soon, he finished packing what he felt they would not need in the next week and wandered into the bedroom. For a moment, he leaned against the door jamb, and just enjoyed the sight of Hannah asleep. His expression softened with amusement. Hannah, as was her wont, had tossed around till the covers were twisted around her. He undressed and slid into bed next to her. Gently, he untangled the covers and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you, Hannah," he whispered softly, his lips a hair's breadth away from her cheek. Colby smiled as she murmured in her sleep. She snuggled closer into his embrace, settling her arms around him. Entwined in her arms, Colby drifted into peaceful sleep.


End file.
